Heaven and Hell's Gifts
by Seraph Darkfire
Summary: Naruto obtains the abilities of both Innocence and Dark Matter. D.Gray-man/Naruto crossover. Rated M for serious cursing, gore, and other themes. Naruto and Harem.
1. Innocence and Dark Matter

For lack of ideas for my other stories, I will work on a challenge story that was given to me over a year ago. I would like to apologize for not working on this sooner. I have never seen or read the anime. But by poking around on Wiki I can figure out how to give Naruto Innocence and Dark Matter abilities.

And thus begins the story. Be free to give me some tips as I haven't seen this particular anime. I will do my best to make a good story out of what little I know.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Hell's Gift.<strong>

**Innocence and Dark Matter.**

_Konoha, Forest._

Naruto sat back, the Forbidden Scroll of the village resting on his lap. He had already learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. While not easy, it was a lot easier than most of the other Jutsu in the scroll. He rubbed his head, amazed at the level of chakra the skill took. Of course, it didn't bother him, but from what he did learn in class, most people didn't have the incredible amount of chakra he had.

It must have been all of the Ramen he hate. The old man who served him always said that it had a special ingrediant in it. Naruto also guessed that the special ingrediant needed to be consumed in a great quantity to have any effect. (A/N As we know, that is full of bolonga, but Naruto doesn't know anything about the fox being inside of him and has to come to his own conclusions).

The blond boy wished he could have learned more from the scroll. This had to be the first time anyone had ever read it, it had been covered in a thick layer of dust. It had caused a terrible sneezing fit when Naruto had opened it in his eagerness. Sitting up, he laid the scroll next to him, preparing to get up before he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

It was on the back of the scroll, almost completely covered in dirt. Whiping away some of the dirt around it before tapping the scroll on its side to knock the rest of the dirt off, Naruto took a good look at this strange symbol. He smiled; it was the Yin-Yang symbol resting on the back of the scroll. He wondered who had put it there.

Under the symbol was a few words, strung together as most words commonly are, into a sentance. Turning the scroll towards the sun, Naruto began to read:

_"Those who wish to have what is both a Curse and a Gift, place Life's blood on that which means peace"_

Naruto blinked "A curse and a gift?" he wondered "Sounds like Iruka-sensei's teaching" he chuckled at his joke. Said teacher suddenly felt the urge to hit his favorite blond student.

Sobering up, Naruto re-read the sentance "Life's blood...does it mean my blood?" he wondered "Guess it can't hurt to try, the worse that could happen is that I get in trouble for getting the scroll dirty"

With surprising ease, the blond bit into his thumb, letting the blood run free. Gently, he smeared the blood across the Yin-Yang symbol, directly along the middle. To his surprise, the scroll absorbed his blood and began to glow, one side with a dark energy and the other with a pure light. He dropped the scroll onto the ground and quickly backed up.

The two energies floated off the page and stretched out, forming into hand like shapes. In a flash they headed toward Naruto, seeming to race each other. The blond tried to run but the things were too fast, wrapping tightly around his arms and crawling along his body, consuming him in white and black.

Once he was fully encased, the two energies gave a sharp tug and the covered boy flew toward the scroll. Lifting him high above it before pulling back, sucking his entire body into it. The two energies then turned into a swirling shape, whiping the back of the scroll clean, erasing the evidence that the seal had ever been there, then vanishing to wherever they had come from.

_Unknown Flying Temple._

A large door, one you usually see on a mansion, usually two doors that are refered to as one, was resting at the far end of the hall. This door, like the beautifully decorated hall it resided in, was shaped with a beautiful white dragon facing a sinister black one. Both their mouths resting around the door knobs. The hall walls were covered in pictures of strange battles with equally strange beings. Dark beings with inhuman shapes, humans with three different forms. One with their arm changed into a sort of weapon, another holding a glowing white weapon, and the last featuring a person using their own blood to form attacks.

There were other humans with same abilities, some with a dark aura and another with a light aura. Some humans used a large array of abilities to either battle eachother or battle the inhuman creatures that attacked them. Above all of the fighting on one wall was a beautiful golden cube. Directly adjacent to it, a swirling black haze.

It was to this that the two doors swung open, sending forth a giant gust of wind down the hall. Withing this door was a glowing mass of white and black energy, seeming to constantly fight one another. Warring energies you might say.

But with a loud squelch and a slam of the doors. A blond child was laying there, completely fine. With a startled yelp, he hopped up and placed his fingers in a seal that would become familiar. Before he could use it, he took in his surroundings and blinked. There was no danger...at least none that he could see. With cautious steps, he walked down the hallway, gazing at the colorful and amazing creations on the wall. Further down, he saw a smaller door than the one he came in.

Opening it, he blanched "Books! Why the hell are there books here? Who would read them? I haven't seen anyone yet..and I am not going to be reading any time soon"

With a final decisive huff, he slammed the door. Of course, any other person who would have seen this would have loved it. And Naruto might've as well as it was the second most largest library in the world he was currently in. The first being hidden under a ton of sand in the middle of a place called Egypt. In this library all sorts of techniques could be learned, concerning a special set of energies that Naruto would soon find out about.

Luckily for Naruto, there were no more libraries along the hall, though he found a weapons room, specifically weapons of his own world, some he hadn't even seen before, and a room full of strange seals.

Ignoring these now, Naruto neared the end of the hallway and stepped into a large circular room. This room was rather plain in all aspects, except for the large Yin-Yang symbol in the middle of the room. What made it more interesting was that it was actually rotating, moving like a ferris wheel at the carnival but never actually stopping.

This gave the blond a start, who, after being sucked into a scroll by a Yin-Yang symbol once, was very suspicious of the things. He cautiously walked around the full circumfrence, watching it rotate. When it didn't do anything, he relaxed and tapped it with his foot...nothing. It felt like standing on glass.

Slowly, he worked his way further to the center, amazed that he wasn't turning either. Then something startled him, causing him to fall face first into the center of the rotating mass. This mass then decided to not feel like glass and feel more like water, easily sucking the boy in. Though just him, leaving his goggles and clothes outside of it. Apparently, only flesh can pass through the substance, anything else would be left behind.

Naruto could not move. No matter how much he tried. Then he felt a prick at each end of his hands. A cold sensation flooded into the small cuts. Sudden realisation hit the boy. The strange mass was entering him! It didn't just fill his blood vessels, it filled his bones and other organs along the way. It even entered his Chakra coils, shooting toward the center of his stomach. All this happening was incredibally painful, promptly shutting down Naruto's concious mind, sending him deep into his subconcious.

At Naruto's stomach the two energies encountered a seal.

Give a minute to hear an explanation. Both Dark Matter and Innocence are constantly fighting, neither one actually getting any better than the other. If Naruto had paid attention, as we know he never does anyway, he would have noticed two doors side by side on the other side of the large circular room.

One with the golden cube on it and the other with the black haze on it. Naruto could have chosen either one of these and been given the powers of Innocence or Dark Matter. No one's body can handle both Dark Matter and Innocence as the constant warring energies would rip the body to shreds trying to make the body a host. Such as any warring forces would do.

The Yin-Yang symbol on the floor was the true source of Dark Matter and Innocence. When Naruto was startled, by a fart no less, he fell into it. This gave both Dark Matter and Innocence a way to finally over power the other. By entering Naruto's body, they each hoped that they would be able to beat the other, not acually focussing on the fact that they would destroy the body they so wanted.

Of course, luckily, this is not the case for our young blond. When the two forces met the seal, they two were obsorbed into it's make up. This mixed with the already occupant of Naruto's body.

The Nine Tailed Fox, or Kyuubi.

There was no prelude to meeting the fox due to the sudden intrusion of an outside force. One moment Naruto was floating inside the mass as it invaded his body, the other, he was faceing a large slitted red eye.

**"Boy" **the great demon rumbled **"Just what the hell have you done now! I was comfortably asleep when this happens" **the fox turned. On the center of it's massive forehead was a Yin-Yang symbol.

**"If I wasn't who I was then that little stunt would have killed us both"**

Naruto couldn't move for terror gripped him "W-what i-is it?" he stammered. His head dropped down and he saw, in the water that surrounded them, that a similar symbol rested on his own forehead.

**"The energies of Dark Matter and Innocence in their purest forms, immense powerful forces that, together, can rival my own" **the fox glared at Naruto **"And I do not give praise like that naturally"**

Trying to control his fear, he suddenly had a thought "Wait...who are you?"

At this, the demon laughed **"I? I am the greatest and most powerful demon in existence! The Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Nine Tailed Fox"**

Naruto blinked "Wait a minute..." he remembered all of the taunts and jeers he had heard as he was growing up. People called him a demon.."You're the reason everyone hates me!"

The fox growled **"It isn't me you should be angry at, I was not the one who chose to attack your village" **

"Then who?" the blond asked curiously.

**"That will be revealed in time, now, when you leave here, you must go back to that library.." **hear Naruto made a face, which the Kyuubi ignored **"..and study all you can about Innocence and Dark Matter..and if you are a good boy, every three books you complete, I will teach you Ninja Skills"**

This made the prospect of reading a lot more interesting to the blond who nodded "Alright Fox, you have a deal...ah..just how do I get out of here?"

This made the fox give a dark chuckled **"So glad you asked" **it said before promptly snapping Naruto up in a single bite.

"Holy!" Naruto shouted sitting up and looking aroud before growling "Damn Fox!" he yelled down to the seal before noticing the dangling thing between his legs, which wasn't that small even the way it was currently "Why am I naked?" he looked around and saw his clothes sitting outside the circle. Standing up, he walked across the substance, noting that it felt more like jello than glass this time, and picked up his clothes.

**"It would be best if you were to not wear those, this type of training requires you to be in the nude...and it isn't like anyone is around to see what you have anyway" **the fox chuckled to him in his mind.

"Wah..but what about you?" Naruto said recovering from his shock at hearing the fox.

**"Nothing I haven't seen before, though it is bigger than most your age" **at this the fox gave a perverted giggle that was oddly feminine.

"Damn fox" Naruto said blushing before heading off to read in the library before stopping "WAIT! What about home? Won't they wonder why I am gone?"

**"No need to worry about that Naruto-kun, in your world, one minute can equal six to twelve months here" **Naruto wondered what was up with the sudden adding of the edearing suffix. At least to him it sounded endearing. He shook his head.

"Well good, that means I have all the time in the world" he sounded cheerful, but on the inside he was groaning. So much reading to do before he could become a good ninja. Stupid fox for making him read.

**"I can read hear your thoughts you know" **the fox said.

_'Shit! Sorry Kyuubi-sensei' _Naruto thought before running off to study.

**_'Mmm, Sensei, I could grow used to that...but I would rather hear him calling me mate' _**the Kyuubi was now in its normal form now that the boy was gone from his mind. She was a beautiful red head with eaqually red slitted eyes. Her body was hugged by a red and white battle uniform that started tight at her chest and stomach before spinning out around her legs, showing that the inside was dark red.

She wore arm length gloves and shin length boots, both black. She picked up the katana that rested in the dark corners of her cage and let it rest against her thigh as she looked out of the cage. Both the hilt and sheath were black while the blade itself was silver with a red line through it. The Kyuubi was adept at many weapons, but her favorite was the sword. The same skill she possesed she hoped could be passed on to Naruto.

She grinned. With his new Dark Matter and Innocence powers, combined with the Shadow Clone Jutsu, he could give her a brand new body...albeit a temporary one. At least until Naruto learned sealing and could give her a permanent body. This had it's consequences and she would gladly give up her power to be in her own body.

Nine tails flowed out behind her as her fox ears popped on top of her head. With Naruto and the future mates he chose, she would have the world bowing to her...or just a quaint comfortable life with her mate, his other mates, and their children. Whichever is nice.


	2. Returning Home

Alright, time for chapter two, I wonder how this will turn out? Come on people, review! :P I have only gotten two reviews (At this point that I am writting this, I may have more during or after :P) and I thank those two who have reviewed my story. Also, Naruto will be using some of the original Dark Matter abilities. I will make his Innocence weapons all my own. I have noticed that I have now gotten a full five reviews, thank you :)

Current poll? Five for Sasuke and nilch for all the others. If you want to see what the guys look like as girls, it is on my profile at the bottom.

I don't own either Naruto or D-Gray-man

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Hell's Gifts<strong>

**Returning Home**

Naruto found out many things about his new abilities. He found that since he actually came into contact with the true form of Innocence, he was in perfect synchronization with his own weapon. With the help of Kyuubi, he found that his Innocence was a Crystal Type. He could use his own blood as a weapon. Because of the perfect sync, Naruto didn't even need to be in contact with his blood and could form it into a solid form.

Kyuubi stated that Naruto's Crystal style was similar to her sister Shukaku's ability with sand. Whoever Shukaku had been sealed in, that person could move the sand like it was apart of their own body. Sadly, they would have to carry their own sand or make it to use it. The demoness commented that this was the main reason Shukaku stayed in the desert.

Unfortunately, Naruto had no idea how to move his blood outside of his range of touch. He could use his blood to turn his entire arm into a weapon. When he tried to push it beyond his body, it began to become unstable, before dropping to the ground useless until he moved closer to it. Then he could move it again.

He was broken from his thoughts as a furry body hit his. For a fox only as tall as his knees, she had quite a punch. He laughed brightly and pushed her away before she could begin to lick his face. She always did that when she caught him off guard. He didn't mind that she licked him, it was more that she always tried to get his lips. He had the strangest feeling that she wanted to kiss him.

"Kyuubi, seriously, what have I told you about doing that" he jokingly scolded. Over the many months that he spent with her after he had found a way to summon her outside of his body, they had become very good friends while they trained and studied.

Naruto smiled remembering how he figured it out in the first place..

_Flashback to four years ago, nearly two months after Naruto appeared here._

_Naruto sighed as he thumbed through the books that lined the shelf. The Kyuubi had decided to make him go study something while she took a nap. She didn't care what he studied, as long as his thoughts didn't wake her up. He didn't know how, but if he didn't study something, the demoness fox would know and make him regret it._

_He stopped at a unusually small book, only as thick as his thumb, bound in black and red leather. Pulling it out, he saw that on the front cover were the words 'Seals' written on it. Quietly, he opened the book and began to thumb through the pages. There were seals for nearly everything inside of it, ranging from simple camping seals, to seals on how to bind and trap a Bijuu. Flipping to the end of the book, he saw a page grow before his eyes. On the page, a seal began to form, sliding and winding in intricate ways. _

_He looked on the back cover and read quietly "This book holds all seals and copies the seals being created at the current time" he grinned, this meant that while time was different between here and home, someone else from wherever he was, was creating a seal at this time._

_The blond flipped a little towards the middle and low and behold, he found the seal that had been on the back of the scroll he had stolen in Konoha. Under it was a small description 'This seal transport the user from one place to another depending on the user's wishes ignoring the rules of time and space'_

_Naruto blinked, he was in another dimension? Guessed it explained why time was different. Upon looking closer, he noticed this seal wasn't completely like this one. For one, it was missing the yin-yang symbol in the middle, just a blank space. Above that were two arrows, one pointing up and away from the center, and the other pointing toward the center. Secondly, there were numbers ranging from one to ten across the top of the seal._

_The young boy touched the center wondering why this seal was different. _

_Immediately, the words from the description faded before a new set of words appeared 'Destination seal: Draw a symbol that best represents the destination as you picture the destination in your mind' _

_"Cool, the words change depending on what I touch" he said smiling as he read the words. So now he could go home whenever he wanted to, of course, he didn't want to right now, he needed to get stronger to become Hokage. At the moment, this seemed like the best place to do it._

_He touched the two arrows, vaguely remembering that the seal back at Konoha had only one arrow up and away from the center._

_"Arrival (Up Arrow) and Retrieval (Down Arrow) Seals: The Arrival seal transports the user toward the desired location while the Retrieval seal brings the user back to the spot on which the seal had been placed'_

_This meant that the seal that he used had been created from wherever the scroll had been at the time. Most likely Konoha. Someone either who had come here from there, or went there from here, or just knew about it, must have placed the seal on the scroll intending to come back._

_Naruto decided that he was going to have a lot of thinking to do when he was done with this. He touched the numbers watched the words change again._

_'Range Seal: This seal determines the distance to the destination. One to five alows you to travel across an entire planet, five being the farthest. Six to nine allows you to travel from one planet to another. Ten allows you to travel to other dimensions._

_All of this depending on if you know the destination well'_

_Naruto sat back and sighed, thinking about how much work he was going to have to put into creating the seal to take himself home. Then he thought about the the seal that had shown up as he trained with the Kyuubi's chakra, trying to learn how to control it. _

_Flipping through the book, he found it and began to study it. The only difference was the level of power it took to contain a certain Bijuu. Eight prongs plus the spiral to contain the Kyuubi. Take one prong away from the seal depending on the number of tails the beast has. This would be usefull for other people who have Bijuu in them. This was a perfect seal, changing the Bijuu's chakra into chakra for the container who had to be human._

_He found the number of uses and what tailed beast it had been used on. It was labeled the most powerful demon seal in existence and had only been used once and on the Kyuubi. This meant that the other eight Bijuu containers had seals that weren't the he guessed that they worked as he hadn't heard of any more attacks since he had been old enough to eavesdrop._

_At that point, the young container decided to help his fellow containers._

_But first, to help the one person..er..demon, who had ever wanted to help him, other than Iruka. He found a simple way to alter his own seal to allow him to summon his occupant's mind out of his body into the world. All he did was draw a line of seals around the original. Once he activated them with the smallest amount of chakra, he needed to go inside of his own mind._

_Once he was standing in front of the giant cage in his mind, he grinned. He could hear a soft snoring coming from the rear of the cage. He stepped forward to look at the seal. Though now it was two seals. One said Body Seal and the other said Mind Seal._

_With ease, he pulled the Mind Seal clean off and dropped it into the water around him. There was a sort of pulling sensation in the back of his mind and he was brought back out to see a small knee high fox laying on the table, fast asleep._

_He nudged her "Kyu-san" he said softly into her ear, making her twitch "Wake up, I have a surprise for you"_

_Groaning quietly, the Kyuubi opened up her blood red eyes to find that she was in a library looking into the face of a giant Naruto. She blinked once and looked around._

_"Sorry I couldn't give you your full body, but this was the best I could do without killing myself" he thought she would be mad. In this form, she had a small amount of Chakra, about the same as any normal fox. The rest of her incredible chakra was still locked inside of Naruto for his use._

_She turned back to face him "You are kidding right? THIS IS AWESOME!" then she promptly glomped him, as best a fox can anyway._

_End Flashback_

That simple gesture changed everything for them that day, making them the best of friends. This had an added effect of enabling Naruto to fully access the Kyuubi's chakra and control it. At the same time, it destroyed any control he had over his original chakra reserves. Now he had to start from scratch, using his clones, which didn't need chakra control to be used, to work on his control and useage.

Once he had decent control, the Kyuubi had him training constantly for the next ten months and three years. Now it was time to return.

Kyuubi gave him a fox version of a smile and licked his fingers, the only part she could reach while he was standing up "Ready to head back Naruto-kun?" she asked softly. It had been a long time, but she was confident that for now, Naruto needed to be around other human beings. He needed to get some friends and train with them. He needed experiance.

The blond boy smiled, not having aged a single day as his body was still running on his own dimension's time, and picked up the small fox, holding her close as he looked at the large seal he had created on the door. This was the same door he had first entered this place in. Biting his thumb, he nodded at her and brushed the blood over the symbol for his village and with a sound akin to rustling leaves during the fall, the two vanished..

..reappearing a second later. This time though, they were standing in the forest where Naruto had first started all of this. Naruto smiled and set Kyuubi down before picking up the scroll that had just settled back to the ground from their sudden appearance, which had displaced a lot of air.

Kyuubi grinned "Told you, time is different in other dimensions, though you are lucky, the times could have been reversed" she nudged his leg "You could have only been there a couple minutes and here gone four years"

The blond nodded before looking up "Hmm, Iruka is coming, better hide Kyu-san" he nudged her with his foot as she ran to hide behind the tree. With a soft sigh, Naruto sat down rolling up the scroll. Before setting it next to him.

"Naruto!" Iruka landed in front of him, hoping to startle the boy.

Said boy just grinned sheepishly "Hey Iruka-sensei" he said quickly trying to recall why he had been here in the first place. Oh right...Mizuki-teme had told him that he could become a genin by stealing the scroll and learning a jutsu from it.

Thanks to Kyuubi, Naruto had been shown just how cruel Mizuki was. The Kyuubi could sense evil intent because of her stature as a demoness. Unlucky for Naruto, the Kyuubi hadn't been able to talk to him until the seal was touched by the Innocence and Dark Matter, linking them together.

Once he knew, he vowed that he would teach Mizuki a lesson he would not soon forget. No one uses Naruto Uzumaki and gets away with it.

Iruka smiled "So why did you take that scroll?" he asked.

"Mizuki told me to, he said that I could become a genin that way, but now I realize that it was the wrong path to take, I should have just come to you to see if I could take a retake" and he could have too, and passed with flying colors. One of the very first things he had learned was that damned Clone Jutsu.

Iruka blinked at his student's sudden insightfulness, before his attention turned to what he had just said. Mizuki told him to steal it. Using a child to take the blame while he made off with a prized scroll was the lowest thing he had ever heard of.

The man in question suddenly appeared on top of a tree "Seems I have been found out, no matter, I can easily beat the both of you, but first" he grinned and turned to Naruto "Hey brat, do you want to know why everyone in this village hates you? I will tell you"

Iruka growled at the traitor "Mizuki, you know that is against the Hokage's Law"

"Fuck that damn law, and fuck the Hokage" Mizuki sneered. Naruto was glad that Kyuubi taught him some of the finer curse words so he wasn't surprised to hear Mizuki say some of the minor onese.

Mizuki grinned "Now, Naruto, the reason the villagers hate you is because..."

"Because I have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of me and it killed many of their families, not to mention that most of those people don't see me as a human but as the demon itself, do I have that right, or have I missed something?"

Iruka turned to Naruto in surprise, this led to Mizuki throwing the large Shuriken at his exposed back. While he was surprised at Naruto's sudden knowledge, he knew how to take an opportunity when he saw one. While Iruka was out, he could kill the demon brat and be gone with the scroll. Easy as pie.

That was what he thought before Naruto appeared behind Iruka and caught the shuriken with his bare hand.

Naruto growled "First you use me, and _then _you try to harm one of the only people to ever love me? Oh fuck no, I am going to beat the living shit out of you, get him boys"

Suddenly, one thousand Naruto's appeared and began to beat the traitor into the ground, making him look like he had been stung by wasps and bees. Naruto walked over and slapped him a few times as his clones vanished in puffs of smoke "Hey dumbass, wake up" he said sternly. He watched as Mizuki struggled to keep his eyes open before they widened at what Naruto held in his hand.

A blood red katana rested in his palm, the hilt seeming to wind _into _the boy's arm. Naruto grinned darkly and proceeded to chop off the traitor's legs and arms. After that he easily cauterized the wounds with a simple fire jutsu that he had learned from man would not be getting away from the village.

When the smoke cleared, Iruka almost threw up his lunch at the mutilated form of Mizuki. He saw a flash of red around Naruto before it vanished and the boy turned to him. The darkness in the boy's eyes made him it passed and the boy was all smiles "I didn't want him to get away" he said pretending to look ashamed. In truth, he didn't give to cents about Mizuki. Those like him deserved what they got.

Iruka nodded, knowing that sooner or later Naruto would have been interduced to death and destruction, being a ninja. He gave the boy a small smile before pulling off his headband and handing it to Naruto.

"You are now a Genin" he said softly. The Hokage already wanted to make Naruto a Genin, but the council didn't want it that way. They wanted proof, that is why they chose the Clone Jutsu as a requirement. They knew that Naruto's lack of control and immense chakra would make it nearly impossible to preform a decent clone.

Naruto grinned "That reminds me" he preformed a seal and created a basic clone "Just for the record" he laughed, causing his teacher to laugh as well. Kyuubi chose this time to step up to Naruto, though she didn't speak.

"Oh? Who is this Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"This girl?" the boy asked smiling "This is Kitsune-chan, my new pet fox, I found her a while ago and she just stuck by me"

Iruka nodded "I hope you can take care of her" he said before turning and beginning to walk away "Be sure to be in class tomorrow to be assigned to your team" he looked at his blond student "Might want to leave Kitsune-chan at home for that" he chuckled before heading off to retrieve the scroll and report to the Hokage, and to also get someone to take care of Mizuki. He sure as hell wasn't doing it.

Naruto chuckled before stretching "Come on Kyu-chan, I will show you my apartment" he gave a small grin "I hope you are house trained"

He could have sworn that the fur around her cheeks turned darker "Fuck you Naruto" she said softly before walking away, her tail raised in a haughty manner.

"You wish" Naruto laughed as he followed her, knowing she was using old memories seen through his eyes to head back to his apartment. He suddenly had a thought, one he always thought of constantly and now was extremely happy to be back.

"Before we go to my apartment, lets get some ramen" he licked his lips with a broad grin.

Several thousand miles away, in Suna.

A small gust of wind formed in a circle as dust began to form into a human shape. A girl, looking no older than twelve, with purple punk styled hair and wearing a school girl outfit appeared. Looking around, she sighed before smiling as several armed men surrounded her "Road, just what have you gotten yourself into this time" she flicked out her tongue before opening a portal around the men and herself.

Not even ten seconds later, she returned, the dead bodies of the men hitting the ground with several candles sticking out of them.

"Not even worth my time you dirty subhumans" she said grinning before she was ecased from the head down in sand.

"Sand Buria.." a monotone voice began.

"Now Amelie, no need to kill this girl, she could be of some use to our team" she was turned toward a very tall man with red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face.

Next to him stood a girl who looked no older than herself. She was wearing a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, she wore a white cloth over her right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. She could tell that the leather band held the large gourd on her back.

She had dark rings, nearly black, around her eyes, giving Road the thought that the poor girl hadn't slept in days. Yes Road wasn't a complete insensitive person, she just hid her kind feelings behind a hard outer shell. Another odd thing? The girl had a tattoo of the Kanji for love one it. Though she wouldn't have even noticed it if the wind hadn't been blowing the girls long red hair out of the way. The hair, from her angle, looked about mid back length.

"I am Baki and this is Amelie, would you like to join sand village little girl?" he asked "Or does Amelie get to crush you in sand?"

Road smirked "I guess I can join you for a little while, if I like it, I will hang around" she grinned "I have nothing else to do for now" she thought she saw the other girl look kind of dissapointed that she wasn't able to be killed.

"Excellent, Amelie" he said and the sand flowed away from Road's body before the man led the two girls toward the Kazekage's building to get Road to be part of the village.

* * *

><p>And that is it. Naruto will have moments of darkness, and moments of pure goodness. Depends on the people he is with. And Road is part of this story, as is a female Gaara. Also, for how Road got here, well, that will be explained later. I really wanted a female Gaara, no matter what was voted :P So Road will be a Sand nin with the Sand Siblings and join them on the Chuunin exam as a solo all her own.<p>

There will be a female Sasuke. Sasune will be a good name. That way people can still say it is a SasuNaru fic and it not be Yaoi :P Anyway, Review please!


	3. The Team and Sudden Attraction

Chapter three is here. And just for your information. All I wanted was one vote for a female version of a guy. But I will leave it up because I like seeing people's opinions on their favorite gender bended male character. Just for future things, the guys in this story have always been girls. It isn't like they were guys and then became girls.

Anyway, on to the story. Oh yeah, I have now watched my fair share of D. Gray-man, so I have a better idea of the powers. Also, the reason I didn't pick a female Choji was because I couldn't find a very good picture. I don't mind big girls, but most pics I saw weren't very flattering for a female Choji. I thought, it would just be better to keep him a guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Hell's Gifts<strong>

**The Team and Sudden Attraction.**

Naruto placed his feet on the top of his desk, relaxing as he waited for everyone to show up. He could feel Kyuubi brooding back at his apartment. He had told her that she needed to stay home. Not many people would let a pet go to school with them. She then made a comment about getting her own physical body to which Naruto replied that he was working on it. Besides, how would they explain a new person showing up at the end of the school year? It would cause more trouble than just leaving her at home.

The blond shook his head, the fox should be happy anyway. When they had arrived at his apartment, he had made them some ramen, to which he found that the vixen loved the stuff as much as he did. It explained why he had grown up loving it.

After that, he went off to take a shower with the Kyuubi constantly trying to get in with him. How she was able to work the door nob and the lock confounded him. He ended up keeping her occupied with his clones. This didn't work when it was time for bed.

Finding a way to barricade his bedroom door was easy, but when it was shut, the little fox would sit outside the door scratching at it and making mournful howls that brought tears to many of the more hardened Ninja of the village. In fact, it was because of this that a certain purple haired woman would be visiting the apartment without Naruto's knowledge.

Anyway, Naruto was easily beaten and the fox got her wishes. Though it wasn't bad, she was very fluffy and proved to have perfect bed manners. She slept with her head right under his chin. All in all, he had a great nights sleep. Better than usual, and that is saying something as once Naruto's asleep, it takes a lot to wake him up.

Naruto just hoped she didn't start howling again. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door slid open and in walked a raven haired beauty.

She was wearing dark blue sandals that spread out slightly from her ankles which were connected to the lightly tanned legs that ran all the way up to the small blue shorts that she wore and the white and black band encircling her left thigh that held her kunai pouch. Above that was her bare stomach that started at her hips and rose up to just above her belly button.

From that point a line of bandages could be seen rising out of sight under her blue shirt, giving the though that it covered her ample breasts. The shirt itself rose up until the collar encircled her neck, almost touching her chin. Then it spread out toward the arms where it stopped just on the edge of her shoulders. On her arms were what looked like white sleeves, without the rest of the shirt.

When she turned to close the door, Naruto saw the brand new headband that was tied to keep her butt length hair in a pony tail, leaving only the bangs to framer her face. The usually emotionless face turned to a slight anger when she noticed the blond boy checking her out.

You can't really blame Naruto. He hadn't seen a girl for nearly four years, not since the Kyuubi took on her fox appearance. Unluckily for him, the first girl he saw happened to be the one and only Sasune Uchiha. While for the most part she could be completely emotionless, there where times when she was very moody. Sadly, this was one of those times.

Before Naruto could blink, she was suddenly across the room and leaning over his desk, having easily pushed his feet off. This caused Naruto to have to sit up and look directly into her black eyes. While he knew she didn't have the incredible strength that Sakura had, Naruto knew there were ways that Sasune could hurt him, especially if she thought he was thinking perverted thoughts about her.

"Naruto Uzumaki" even angry, her voice came out like silk. It surprised Naruto that he felt attracted to her. Before he stole the scroll, he had been very attracted to Sakura. Mostly because she stood out with her bright pink hair and the fact that she could be just as loud mouthed as he was.

Sasune had been more of a annoyance. He hated how she acted like everyone was beneath her, and even though she got more boys, and some girls, to ask her out more than anyone else, she just didn't seem happy. Back then Naruto thought she was just a jerk..but now? Being a new Naruto entitled him to be more of a deeper thinker.

It was then that Naruto began to look underneath what he saw. What he saw was a cold girl, underneath that though was a very sad one. One that had felt a close hurt before and because of it would be reluctant to let anyone as close as that again.

In the back of his mind, the blond had one thought _'Who ever hurt her, I will make them pay' _

He then realized that the girl was still talking to him. His lack of attention only fueled the young girl's anger.

"...maki! Are you listening to me?" she said sitting on the edge of his desk glaring at him "Probably not, you are probably thinking of ways to get me into your bed, the same perverted things that you were thinking of when I walked into the room. Yeah, I noticed that you were checking me out. Got anything to say for yourself?"

Naruto blushed softly "I am sorry Sasune-san, I wasn't checking you out, I was admiring your beauty. I feel as if I haven't seen you in four years and I was entrance at how pretty you were"

The raven haired girl was about to make a retort, saying that she didn't believe him and that he was lying before his breath hit her face. It smelled like miso pork ramen and mint tooth paste. Underneath the initial smell though, there was something else. Something wild. It opened something deep inside her mind.

It flowed from the back of her mind and down her spine, igniting a flame in her loins before flowing down to her feet. It left her skin feeling as though it had pins and needles. She found that she liked this feeling.

"Oh...well then that is alright Naruto-kun" Naruto watched the anger fade away from her face, replaced by a glazed look in her eyes and a small smile on her lips.

"K-kun?" he asked wondering why she had suddenly changed "You never add that to my name"

She gave him a confused look "Really? Why not I wonder?" she brushed a finger along one of his whisker marks "It suits you well enough"

He shivered slightly, surprised by the feeling of pleasure that came from it. Even more surprising was when Sasune giggled at his reaction.

"You like that?" she said softly, moving closer to him. Her breath washing over his face bringing the scent of fire places in the winter and cinnamon.

He could only nod as he looked into her dark eyes.

"I just thought of a better name than kun" she said softly, a small red blush covering her cheeks. She unzipped his jacket and placed her hand against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat through his black t-shirt.

"Master Naruto" she whispered into his ear, feeling his heart speed up even more. Gently she kissed from his ear along his jawline towards his mouth "Please Master, let your slave pleasure you" she then kissed him, blowing all thoughts of doubt out of his mind.

He felt a spark as their tongues brushed, more feeling the moan in the back of her throat than hearing. She doubled her efforts and their tongues battled, wrestling as they jumped from his mouth to hers and then back again.

Naruto felt hot, felt his heart hammer in his chest, pushing the blood to his hardening nether regions. At one point she slid onto his lap, his hardness pressing against her soft ass.

He felt her lips curve upward in a smirk as she slid her hand lower and between them, touching him gently. With her pressed against him, he could feel her heart jump when she touched the bulge that caused his pants to be extremely tight.

Sasune shivered when she found the zipper and began to pull at it. She was stopped when she heard voices out in the hall. Voices headed toward the classroom.

With sudden force, she came back to her senses and jumped away. Standing a little ways from him "Master...Naruto..I..um" she felt like she was about to faint.

There was no doubt about it, she wanted Naruto. But she was scared to trust someone. She hoped that Naruto would at least wait for her to get used to this. As much as she tried, she couldn't get rid of the feelings she now felt for the blond. She didn't know much about feeling in love, but she guessed that this was the beginning of the emotion.

A thought sprung into her head _'Of course Master Naruto will wait for me, he is that sweet'_ she had felt his reluctance to take advantage of what she was offering him. Most guys would have had her naked from the waist down and already taken her virginity.

Even now, Naruto was sitting there, waiting for her to give permission to approach her. While he was obviously still in a state of arousal, he wasn't pressing it on her.

Hell, she was still aroused, her panties were soaked. Good thing she had really absorptive panties. A girl couldn't wear her type of shorts without having some way to stop the monthly problems.

She mentally shook herself _'Master will give me all the time I need' _she then blinked. She hadn't even noticed she had been referring to Naruto as her master. That sent a thrill of excitement through her body. All Uchiha women had a secret desire to be a man's slave.

It wasn't any man though. It was specifically a man that did something to them. They felt a pull toward that special man. While it was rare, there has been a case of a woman being pulled toward another woman. It had been Sasune's aunt actually.

This was a great secret, guarded as heavily as the Hyuuga perversity. If anyone were to figure it out then any country could send men to try and court the Uchiha women until they found that one man. Then they could get village secrets through the marriage.

She turned her head to the steadily growing noise from out in the hall before quickly moving toward him and kissing him on the cheek "We can talk later" she said softly before moving to her seat.

Naruto was really surprised but he was also a gentleman and new to wait until the woman wanted to talk. He pulled his seat closer to the table to hide his arousal and tried to calm down. Sakura and Ino walked in, arm in arm and went over to Sasune to talk.

The three girls had been best friends since the beginning of the school year. Sakura and Ino had been the first to help Sasune get her life back together after the massacre. Since then they had been nearly inseparable. The two girls were the only people to ever see the parts of Sasune that she usually kept hidden.

Now, they saw that she was troubled "Sasune, what is wrong? You seem bothered" Sakura asked looking closely at her friends face.

Ino nodded toward Naruto who looked about the same "Maybe he did something? They were the only two in here when we walked in"

Sakura grabbed the front of Naruto's black shirt, somewhat surprised that Naruto had his jacket unzipped part way "What did you do to Sasune?" she said giving him a slight shake.

He was about to talk before Sasune spoke up "Mas...I mean Naruto didn't do anything" she said looking at her friends "I was just caught up in my own thoughts" she gave them her best normal smile "Now get ready, we get our team assignments today"

Sakura nodded and sat between Naruto and Sasune while Ino went to talk to her other two friends Natalie "Shika" Nara and Choji Akamichi.

Natalie, or Shika as she liked to be called. She said that being called Natalie was too troublesome. Besides, she was more of a tomboy and Shika sounded more boyish.

She was wearing light blue sandals and gray shorts that were almost as small as Sasune's. Above that she was wearing a black tank top covered by a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges. Naruto could see her belly button through the mesh shirt. Her clan symbol rested on the shoulders of her jacket. Her new headband rested on her left arm. She saw Naruto looking at her and smiled, her pony tailed bouncing as she turned her head.

She may have been lazy, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt with the boy she was crushing on. Unbelievable as it was she did have a crush on Naruto. He was a very nice boy. Her crush had first formed when he had walked passed her house on his way to the academy and had found her sitting against a fence looking like she was half asleep.

She had been asked to paint this man's fence in different colors to attract butterflies and humming birds for his wife. She had wanted to say no but her mom was there and made her agree.

Naruto had selfishly asked if he could do it for her. She had been suspicious of him, thinking he had wanted something like money or a kiss.

He had just said that he wanted the paint for a project on his own. She had been surprised but happy and had given it to him. She got to nap but stayed there just in case her mom came to check up on her.

She ended up liking her decision because about halfway through, Naruto had taken his shirt off and she had gotten an eye full.

A boy that would do work for her and looked good? Shika loved that.

Later on she heard that someone had painted and defaced the Hokage monument and had felt bad, sure that Naruto would rat her out as the one who gave him the paint.

So, as troublesome as it was, she decided to track him down and talk to him. When she did he had explained that he would never tattle on her. She would have kissed him there if Naruto hadn't jumped away when Anbu showed up. Instead, she pointed them in the wrong way.

Naruto smiled back at her and then moved to look at the other people who walked in.

Marie Aburame, Nina Hyuuga, Allie Inuzuka, and Lita Lee walked in. Marie looked like she had once worn a overcoat but had decided to make changes to it, cutting it higher, turning the bottom half into a skirt and removing the midriff. She also seemed to have taken off the sleeves. Under her skirt she was wearing skin tight pink shorts. On her legs were fishnet stockings going into her black boots This girl, unlike most of her clan was more outward in the way she acted.

She and Allie got along well.

Allie Inuzuka was wearing dark greyish pants reaching to her calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat that was opened to show the black t-shirt she was wearing underneath. Around her neck Naruto could see that she was also wearing fishnet under her shirt. Her mid-back length hair was messy as usual. She grinned at Marie, causing her fang like markings to move slightly.

Nina Hyuuga just silently walked to her seat, the train of her outfit flowing behind her. She was wearing a pink dress that was tied around the waist. Allowing the bottom to flow out behind her, allowing her unrestricted movement. Under that she wore black shorts showing off her legs that ran down to her black sandals. Her long black hair was tied near the end, making a small pony tail.

She seemed annoyed slightly by the girl who was following him. Lita Lee was an easily excitable girl and looked pretty tough even though she was small. She looked like a copy of her idol Maito Gai. The only differences were that her hair wasn't in a perfect bowl cut, giving her a pretty look. Her eyebrows were trimmed, so while bigger than usual, they were more feminine. Her legs were covered in the bottom half of a jumpsuit with her leg warmers going up to her knees. Her upper half was covered in what looked like a light sweater.

All in all, she was a very pretty girl. It made people shudder to think of what she would have looked like as a boy.

Naruto wished that Iruka would show up and tell them what their teams were. He really needed to talk to Kyuubi. He knew that his sudden interest in all of these girls had something to do with the fox. Even more, he was very sure that Sasune's sudden interest was also somehow caused by the demoness.

Thankfully Iruka showed up and began to tell everyone the teams and who their Sensei's would be. (A/N: Same grouping as the show)

The only bad thing was that Naruto had Kakashi as a Sensei and he was very very late. Sakura, being impatient, went looking for someone to help them find the man. This gave Naruto and Sasune a chance to talk.

Naruto walked over to the girl and smiled "Hey, um..it's later..do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" he asked softly.

Sasune looked at him and then hugged him, kissing him hard "Listen Master, while I do want this to work, I need time to get used to it, I am really sorry about earlier, I don't know what happened to me"

The blond chuckled "It is ok" he said softly "I don't mind if you need time, I am very patient. I will wait until you are comfortable"

She smiled softly "I just didn't want you to think I was a skank or something, I mean that was my first time ever touching a guy's...well you know" she blushed deeply smiling when she saw Naruto blush.

"Don't worry about it" he kissed her cheek before the door slammed open.

"You did WHAT!" Sakura screamed before dragging Sasune off to learn everything about the incident. Naruto blinked and sighed.

"Well that was odd" a voice said behind him causing him to turn around. Standing there was a man with white hair and part of his face covered.

"I am assuming that you are Kakashi Hatake, you do know you are late right?" Naruto asked.

The man's eye closed in what looked like a smile "Yeah, I know I got caught up saving a box of kittens from the river"

The blond blinked "Well that was nice" he said while inward he was thinking once word _'Liar' _

It was quite obvious by the book that was sticking out of the man's back pocket that he was a pervert. He had probably spent the past three hours jerking off to his smutty book.

The man nodded "Well, my impression of you is that I am interested. You seem to have one girl already hanging off of you and another one who seems a little jealous of the first one. Well done." he chuckled "Well when the other two get back, come meet me on the roof" he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and waited until the two girls came back in. Sakura grinned at him "Well Naruto, aren't you full of surprises?" she chuckled before getting into his face "But if you hurt Sasune, I will hurt you" she smiled sweetly "Got that?"

Naruto nodded "I would never hurt Sasune-san" he said his breath hitting Sakura's face. There was a moment's pause as her face seemed to change from one of evil to a little surprised. Her eye's becoming glazed and a little smile appearing on her lips.

"I know you wouldn't Naruto-kun" she said softly as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto blinked _'Kun, glazed eyes, slightly deeper breathing' _his eyes widened "Oh shit not again" he got out before Sakura jumped him and kissed him hotly.

Sasune had been surprised for a second before something clicked in her head _'Master can have as many girls as he wants, he can take care of all of us' _she smiled softly before moving to kiss Naruto too.

Naruto was red as a beet "K-k-kakashi Sensei said that we have to meet him on the roof" he said.

Sakura giggled and looked at Sasune "He can wait a little while" she said smiling.

"But it may be important" he said trying to get out of the situation. It was just too much for him.

"Don't be so silly Naruto-kun" Sakura said and gave him a playful slap on the arm.

Naruto blinked before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto blinked as he sat on the roof in front of Kakashi. They had been talking until the two girls were given the instructions by his clone. Naruto hadn't expected Sakura coming onto him in a similar manner as Sasune.

He had been speaking to Kakashi about the use of Clones in battle. His Sensei had been very surprised at how Naruto could use the Shadow Clone jutsu and at such a great quantity. He explained that Shadow Clones transferred any gained knowledge to the user.

Naruto said that he knew this and had even used the clones to get smarter. This had led onto all sorts of uses for clones. Kakashi said that Naruto could hide normal clones with the Shadow Clones to disorient the enemy.

Naruto grinned, coming out his thoughts "I can also transform my clones into other objects or even other people"

The white haired man nodded "That is a very good use of both clones and the henge ability Naruto" this young boy had surprised him more and more throughout the conversation. What really surprised him was what happened next.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said smiling and latched onto his left arm while Sasune latched onto his right.

"Master, that was a naughty trick leaving us like that" Sasune said blushing "But I guess it was justified, we were acting a little crazed there"

Sakura giggled "I loved it, I have never felt that way before"

Kakashi blinked thinking that Naruto was one lucky son of a bitch. He now had two girls. How the hell did he do that. He had only left ten minutes ago.

He sighed and shook his head "Meet me at training field seven tomorrow morning, and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up" he vanished.

Naruto nodded "Ok girls, I have to go home, but..um..after I am through there we can meet the restaurant and have an official date?"

Both girls nodded "Alright, this means we have a little while to get ready" Sakura said "and we have to go find Ino so we can break the news" the two girls ran off.

"Kyuubi" Naruto said softly and jumped across the buildings, heading off toward his apartment, giving off anger and forcing it through their link.

When he walked in, he looked around. Someone else had been in his apartment. He didn't know how he knew, he just knew. He closed his eyes and extended his Dark Matter energy. One of his abilities was that he was able to sense a person and whatever genjutsu they have placed around. Then he was able to either dispel it or reverse it against the user.

He sighed when all he felt was Kyuubi "Fox!" he yelled "I need to know a few things"

Kyuubi walked out looking sheepish "You want to know why all the girls are falling all over you" she said "Well that is another consequence of my chakra being completely part of you. It affects everything in your body. Your physical attributes are increased as well as your others. You can sense without your abilities, you can see farther than a hawk, you can hear a pin hitting the dirt over a thousand miles away. Even farther when it is not."

"That is all well and good, but why are the girls doing that?" he asked.

"It is a musky smell that all male foxes have. It attracts suitable mates. First it draws them near and then you can breath on them" she smirked "If they are compatible to you then their bodies will be filled with the primal desire to...well I believe you have already experienced that"

Naruto blinked "Well that is interesting? What about the fact that Sasune seemed to accept that Sakura wanted me too?" he wondered.

"Oh, that is an effect of the scent to, when one mate is acceptable to the male, any other mates that he has is automatically accepted by the others. It assures that their will be very little in-fighting and will also increase the Kit production rate" she shook her tail out and chuckled as she leaped onto the couch "You will also have perfect loyalty from them, literally, if you asked them to abandon the village and join another, they would as long as you were going with them"

Naruto chuckled "Well...this is pretty cool" he said softly before walking off to get ready for his date "Hey Kyuubi...can you help me pick out a wardrobe for my date?" he asked.

The fox sighed and walked toward his room "This is going to be a big family" she said softly.

* * *

><p>That is chapter three. Naruto already has two girls. Also, that genjutsu thing was aimed straight at Itachi. Lets see him use Tsukiyomi on Naruto now! I am really getting into this story. Ok, Review and whatnot. Well I am not done yet though. I am trying to reach five thousand words, and currently at 4,822 :P. You know, I always wondered who gave Naruto the paint to use on the monument. I decided to use my gender bender stuff to give both that a point and give Naruto a girl who isn't attracted to him because of his wild and musky scent. And it doesn't take away from their will or anything. They can still do whatever they want, they are just attracted to Naruto and loyal to him. Naruto may be dark but not evil. He won't abuse their loyalty.<p>

4,926 now, probably not anymore since I am typing these words. While I am here I will give y'all something to think about.

...

What if everyone in Naruto was placed into high school? But instead of a normal life, the group of kids that are main characters have their jutsu and stuff as special abilities and they use them to defeat demons during their every day life, while trying to keep their secret club..well a secret. Everything changes when Naruto Uzumaki shows up.

He is a loner because of what happened when he was born. A demon had tried to posses him while he was still in the womb. His father, being one of those with special abilities found a way to seal the demon inside Naruto. His mother died during birth and his father in sealing the demon.

Naruto went to live with his grandparents but they couldn't handle him and his bad luck. He was constantly thrown out of schools because he would destroy parts of the building.

This wasn't the case though, because of the powerful demon within him, he constantly drew other demons to him. These demons either wanted to consume him and take his power or kill him and be able to claim that it had killed the greatest demon. Of course, no one could see demons in their normal form, they could only be seen if they posses a human and then cause their body to grow and change into a monstrous form. The only thing they could think of was that he was a bad kid.

His grandparents ended up sending him to his uncle Iruka's house. Iruka knew about his past and was a teacher at the local high school. This is how Naruto ended up going to Konoha High. Obviously, demons follow him, but this time we have the others who fight demons to help him. Of course not at first, Hinata and Neji can see the demons within people and are able to stop them before the change into monsters. They think Naruto is a demon and Neji doesn't trust him in the beginning while Hinata forms a crush on him and refuses to believe that he is actually a demon.

...

If you like it I can make a story about it and you can see what happens. Also, I passed five thousand. Yay!


	4. Naruto Uzumaki and the Two Forces

New chapter. Nice :P Anyway time to introduce Naruto's new...eh...Guests...yeah...that is good.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Hell's Gifts<strong>

**Naruto Uzumaki and the Two Forces  
><strong>

**"You know, if I could destroy you I would" **It sounded like a young man, maybe twenty five. Though he sounded young, his voice was deep and harsh.

_"Oh everything with you is Destruction and Death..couldn't you find something more productive?" _this second voice sounded sweet and caring. It sounded young, maybe thirteen or so.

**"Destroying you would be productive, then I could move on to other things, more darker things, like using this boy as a weapon" **the first voice laughed darkly.

Naruto got tired of eavesdropping. He walked around the corner to step into the large chamber that originally held the body of the Kyuubi. Now all that was left was the chakra that permeated the air. Naruto could literally see the red chakra floating around in the air.

The blond was still amazed that all the power was still there, ready for him to reach out and take it. He looked toward the cage, amazed that the large cage still stood there.

**"Oh look, little brat is here to pay us a visit" **a dark shape came from the shadows. Actually, that was all it was. It seemed to be a shadow that was in the shape of a human. The edges seemed to flicker in and out of vision.

Every time Naruto looked directly at him, it was like he couldn't focus on the man. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus even a little bit.

**"Don't bother brat, this is the best you will see for now" **the shadow chuckled and part of it opened near what could be the head. They were eyes, blood red eyes through and through.

The blond didn't like the way the shadow's voice sounded. He sounded so sure of himself, so..in your face. Grinning he leaned back a little "And this room is all you will see" he chuckled back at the shadow.

The red eyes blazed and the shadow leaped forward **"Brat! I will rip your skin from your bones!" **he yelled before suddenly shrieking in pain, a blue field wrapping around his body as he tried to past through between the bars of the cage. He was suddenly thrown back.

There was a soft giggle and a snow white light began to glow _"Serves you right you nasty piece of work" _a young girl appeared smiling at Naruto _"And shame on you for egging him on like that" _she reprimanded, though not really sounding angry.

From the girl's glowing form Naruto could see that the entire place behind the bars of the cage was split down the middle by a second cage. Looking closer, Naruto could easily see the small glowing symbols that writhed and twisted along the bars, flowing up to the main cage and around it.

_"Heaven and Hell Seal...keeps us here and away from each other" _the girl said and shrugged _"I like it, do you know how long I have been fighting him? Many many many years"_ she shook her head _"This is quite relaxing to tell the truth"_

The blond ninja was quickly finding this girl a lot more pleasant than her opposite. Even how he looked at her felt different. He almost couldn't look away from her, it was as if she drew his eye. It was only by sheer will that he was able to look away back toward the shadow that floated back up to the cage.

**"Dark and Light, Yin and Yang, Innocence and Dark Matter, whatever you wish to call us" **the figure sighed sounding very tired from his ordeal **"Really I couldn't give a flying fu.."**

_"Watch your language!" _the girl's sweet demeanor changed as she stopped glowing white and became red, like fire _"I will not tolerate foul language from the likes of you!"_

The shadow chuckled **"Fiery huh?" **he asked Naruto **"I will tell you now, as her rival, you seriously don't want to mess with Innocence, cute and fluffy at one point and then BAM!" **he flung his hand out and sent a wave of black energy out to slam against the far wall. Naruto watched the energy fade and flow around the cages before leaving both and entering his own body.

"Nice" Naruto said "It is nice to meet you both, I am Naruto Uzumaki"

_"Nice to meet you too" _she held out her hand toward Naruto, just shy of the bars. He stepped forward to shake her hand.

**"I..wouldn't do that...right now you have a perfect percentage of both good and evil energies in you, touching her could throw you out of whack and completely kill the three of us"** the shadow flickered closer, keeping away from the bars, smirking as Naruto pulled his hand back **"Shame on you for egging him on like that" **he said mocking the girl.

She frowned and turned away huffing _"I believe and doing things for the greater good, even if it means destroying myself and a bystander"_

Naruto began to wonder how exactly had he came to be here. He had become so distracted by the two bickering forces that he hadn't stopped to figure out _how _he had been pulled into his own mind. The last thing he remembered was the moment after his date with his two new girlfriends.

To keep them both happy, he had created a clone of himself, it made sure that the girls didn't try to monopolize him. The girls never knew which was the real him and which was the clone. Not that they tried, they just liked having a Naruto all to themselves.

Throughout the night, they stayed clinging to him, trying to steal kisses when Naruto wasn't paying attention. Surprisingly to them, he was always one step ahead of them and was able to move so that instead of his lips, they kissed his cheek.

Not that he didn't like kissing them, just that kissing them always gave him dirty thoughts about them. Though at the end of the date, he took them both home and gave them staggering kisses. Kisses that made them moan and melt into his arms.

Thankfully Sakura had been able, albeit a little woozy, to go into her house.

Sasune though, had invited him in. Just because she had looked lonely Naruto went in with her. Contrary to belief, they didn't do anything but lay in her bed talking...though she did try to start something once or twice, though looked relieved after Naruto turned her down, and Naruto had given her a long make out session before she fell asleep.

The blond boy had lain there, holding the sleeping Uchiha in his arms as he tried to control his hormones. Once calming himself, he marveled at how lonely Sasune's home felt. At least Sakura had family to go home to everyday. The only family the raven haired girl had was her brother who was god knows where.

After becoming even more focused on keeping those he cared for safe, Naruto fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of both girls...without their clothes. His dream lasted only a short time before he heard the girl for the first time.

_"Naughty boy, dreaming of things like that" _

After that, he was in his mind, listening to the shadow saying that he would destroy the girl if he could. Naruto sighed, feeling even more tired than when he had gone to sleep. That was saying something as he was sure that he was still asleep.

"Listen you two...as much as I enjoy being here with you, I really need my rest so can you keep it down?"

The girl nodded and looked at the shadow **"Oh fine, we will be quiet to let you get your precious sleep"**

Naruto smiled and waved before vanishing in a swirl of smoke, losing even more of his conscious and falling deeper into his mind.

* * *

><p>Well that was pleasant, even if it was short. I enjoyed doing that one. Next is the Bell Test. And in said test, Naruto will show both his Innocence and Dark Matter abilities. Hehe, that will be fun!<strong><br>**


	5. Exorcizing Power

Ok, so how many people were waiting for me to do the next chapter? Hmm? Show of hands? I know I have been, I hate getting into a creative slump. Also is the fact that my laptop likes to die before I have a chance to save my progress!

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Hell's Gifts<strong>

**Exorcizing Power**

Naruto opened his eyes and walked groggily toward the bathroom. He had a headache that seemed to focus on the front of his mind. He ran water through his fingers before splashing it on his face, giving his face a good scrub. When he lowered his hands and saw himself in the mirror, he almost jumped out of his skin.

There were two different Naruto's in the mirror. One had dark gray skin with strange star like symbols on his forehead, the bangs of his sun-kissed hair hanging low over his bright red eyes instead of standing up like it normally did. He was wearing a black suit, crisp and clean.

A strange contented smirk rested on his lips. He opened his mouth and a black fog floated out as he seemed to speak.

The other Naruto was also wearing a suit, but this suit was pure white. His eyes were bright blue, as blue as the sky. His hair stood as it always did. He looked a lot like the current Naruto. But this reflection stood with an air of maturity and control that Naruto still lacked. He also looked content, but happier than the dark Naruto.

Together, the two images reached forward and touched the mirror. They turned into black and white and swirled together, forming a spiral of black and white.

Naruto leaned forward and placed his palm against the cool glass and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, he was facing himself, still in his boxers.

There was a sharp whistle from the bathroom door as Kyuubi nosed her way into the door "Looking good" she said smirking at him in a way only a fox can.

He blushed and turned his front away from her. Though he guessed it wouldn't matter either way.

He heard her laugh "Come on, I have seen you with morning wood" she giggled perversely "Very nice by the way" her voice at the end had become sultry with sexual undertones.

To his embarrassment, he felt his lower region twitch. Shaking his head, he glared at her "Be good or I won't take you with me to meet the rest of my team for training" at least he assumed that it was training.

Kakashi had said that they would throw up if they ate. Of course Naruto would still eat, he had trained plenty times after eating, it had never bothered him before.

She instantly snapped to attention and blinked at him "You are going to take me with you?" she asked happily.

He chuckled at her reaction and nodded "If you are good" he said looking at her.

Nodding her furry head, Kyu rubbed against his leg "I will be on the best behavior possible" she said pointedly.

The blond shrugged "We will see Kyuubi" he said pulling on his clothes and stretching feeling his familiar orange jumpsuit tug at him slightly "I think I have grown since last night" he checked his height to notches in the wall "Odd"

"Not really, your body is adjusting to the influx of power going through your body, it needs a better built form to control the immense strain the power puts on your body"

Naruto nodded "Well that is interesting" he said leaving his jacket unzipped as he quickly made some instant ramen before jumping out of his window, the small fox following suit.

He reached the training field a little earlier than the others and began to scope out the area, making notes of the hiding places and even setting a few traps that would be activated with his chakra only.

Then he leaned against a tree, biting his finger enough to draw out a bead of blood. The blood floated a little bit above his finger and slowly revolved around his finger. He closed his eyes and focused. The blood slowly grew into the shape of a kunai and spun slightly above his finger.

He turned and tossed it high into the air and brought his fingers up "Kai!" the kunai suddenly changed, the thousands of blood cells in it crystallizing into thin glass like blades. Then they dropped into a circle, falling toward the ground around him.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura's voice caught his ear and his eyes snapped open, turning and seeing the familiar pink hair near by. With a sharp twist of a wrist, he snapped his fingers loudly and flung his hand back. The blood in the air coalesced and was flung back, flying into the forest at high speeds.

Somewhere in the distance a squirrel pissed itself when a sphere of blood pierced it's tree near it's head.

"Sakura, you should be more careful, I was practicing a jutsu" he smiled at her, watching her face take on a sheepish look, something he quite enjoyed. It made her look so adorable. He walked over to her and hugged her close, noticing that he was slightly taller than her now.

She giggled and hugged him back "Sorry Naruto-kun" she said softly, looking up at him "You have gotten taller, a growth spurt?"

The blond boy chuckled "Something like that" he said before he heard a small yip next to him "Oh, right, Sakura, this is Kyu, she is my fox"

The pink headed girl looked down and squealed happily "Oh how cute!" she bent down and began to pet Kyu's head. He felt someone coming at him for an attack. He already knew who it was.

Naruto smiled before moving slightly, catching the open palm of Sasune before flipping her over, catching her with one hand and kissing her softly on the lips.

She looked dazed before smiling "One of the rules of the Uchiha" she said "Always make sure your man can defend himself at any moment"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her up to stand with him before she spotted Sakura and Kyu and fell into an adoring state with the other girl. He shook his head, he was the one with the crazy pheromones and Kyu was getting all the girls.

There was a twitch at the back of his mind, signalling the arrival of their mentor. The man looked a little surprised the see them there, but covered it up pretty well. He gathered them together, making Naruto order Kyu to stay put.

He then explained the bell test before telling them to begin. Instead of scattering, the two girls looked at Naruto, as if waiting for his command.

Naruto nodded and gathered them close, telling them his plan.

"I will use a my shadow clones and other jutsu to distract him, when the two of you see an opening, snag the bells before he can react" of course, this was only the small part of his plan. He hadn't told them about Innocence and Dark Matter yet so he couldn't explain his own abilities.

They nodded and he spread his fingers, the two of them vanishing instantly. In the back of his mind, Naruto surmised that they were such good ninja's because there was nothing keeping them back.

He guessed that if one of them had been a guy, the other might have been more worried about keeping the others attentions to train. But since neither of them had been, they had worked harder on being better ninja.

The blond looked at Kakashi, locking eyes with the man. The instant they did, Naruto began to work his Dark Matter abilities. He raised his hands and a black ink like substance fell from his finger tips, sliding along the ground and spinning around him.

Kakashi blinked and then looked up at Naruto, his visible eye widening at the boy's appearance. His face was gaunt and demonic. It was angled like a fox, his eyes black besides the glowing red slits. His hair, normally wild and pointed had been pulled into a set of points at the top of his head.

His ears were pointed, the tips turning black. He began to walk forward, the ground under him dying and blackening as if it were being burnt.

The white haired man felt the strange feeling of despair fill his heart as the world fell away from him, showing only this new Naruto standing in front of him. The boy brought a hand up and slowly reached into his mind, gripping it with a cold hand, increasing the fear and dread he was feeling.

Then the boy was gone and he was standing in front of his father. The White Fang.

The man glared at Kakashi and raised his signature weapon, pointing it at his son. The man shook his head "Such a disappointment you are Kakashi" he said softly "You never pressed to be greater" he cut Kakashi across the cheek with a swift movement "You never wanted to live beyond the disgrace I brought on" another cut "you could be so much more than I was, I gave up, why should you give up everything just because you resent me?"

The man spun the blade and shoved it toward his heart. The second it touched Kakashi's chest, his eyes snapped open and he found himself laying on the ground, breathing harshly. He heard the jingling of the two bells he had and saw the two girls holding the bells.

"We win Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said happily, though she looked at him slightly worried.

The man nodded and sat up, looking around, spotting Naruto laying on the ground with Kyu bouncing and rolling on his chest.

_'That was too powerful to be a genjutsu, there was no way he could have even known enough about my father to reproduce him so completely, and even if he had used my own fears to create the illusion, there would have been slight differences to the jutsu' _his mind was racing as he tried to figure out how Naruto had done it.

"So how did you do it Naruto?" Kyu asked in a whisper "I didn't sense any Chakra from you, so it must have been one of the other abilities that you have"

Naruto chuckled "I used Dark Matter to bend the darkest fears and doubts of his mind onto itself, focusing on the part that he truly fears" he shrugged "I don't know what it is, that is for him to work out, though I did place a little Innocence above that so instead of crushing him, it pushed him toward a better goal, at least I hope so" he was still new at using his abilities to manipulate other people.

"Very good use of your abilities, though I would have just ruined him" her sharp teeth glinted as she smiled.

"Of course you would, you are a demoness after all" Naruto grinned back at her. He looked back at Sakura and Sasune before creating two clones to occupy their time before he began to walk with Kyuubi.

"Alright, I have an idea for using my Dark Matter to change my own shape, sort of like the henge ability, but this would allow me to change my physical form on the molecular level" he grinned and held out his hand. Slowly the fingers became clawed and dark red fur flowed from his skin and covered his hand.

The little fox looked surprised "That..that is my hand" she said softly "You copied my hand"

He grinned "Down to the last hair" he said grinning. It was easy to grow hair, but changing his bone structure into claws was a little bit harder. Not only making them into claws, but making them strong enough to actually do some damage.

It was a process of altering the DNA code and breaking it down, repairing it fast enough to not create any permanent damage.

He shook his head "But I am a long way away from taking any demonic forms for fighting" he said "I am going to need to create some seals for molecular changes"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled with a perverted glint in her eyes "It seems like fighting isn't the only thing that it is useful for" she chuckled "You could turn into a fox like me and..well you know" she wiggled her behind gently.

He felt the heat build in his chest before he smirked and winked at her "Now you ruined the surprise" Kyu gasped and fell forward "Y-you mean it?" she looked up, excitement flaring into her eyes before she saw the playful smirk that crossed his lips.

"Oh you prick, you are messing with me" she gave a small pout and walked away from him in anger, though part of it was sadness at the fact that he had played such a mean joke on him. She made it obvious how she felt about him though he never returned the feelings, sometimes he teased her.

He sighed and followed her "Kyu, you know that I care about you a lot" he said softly "And it isn't that I don't want to, but...well...you should know that I have never been with a girl and in truth I would much rather be with you as a human than as an animal"

One of her ears stood up suddenly "So...what are you saying? Are you asking me to be another one of your mates, even if I am an animal?"

The blond smiled "I suppose I am Kyu" he said softly "and once I design the right jutsu and seals to make you into a human form, then I will take you to bed with me"

She cocked her head and looked at him "Alright, I can handle with not being your first if you choose to take one of the other females, but I will be the Alpha"

He chuckled "You can take that up with the other girls" he walked next to her and lifted her up into his arms, kissing her nose "and if you want to be my first, then I suppose we should get to work on those justu and seals" he hopped up onto the nearest buildings and headed back to his apartment.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>Well this is going well. I am kind of stuck for ideas but I do have a plan for Demon King, but I wanted to finish this chapter first. Also, I have a new laptop, so no more crashing.<p> 


	6. One Winged Angel

This chapter is going to be fun. And yes we are going to fight Zabuza. This chapter is also a nod to all my Final Fantasy 7 fans out there. There are also a few other little points to other shows and stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven and Hell's Gifts<strong>

**Chapter Six**

**One Winged Angel  
><strong>

Naruto pulled his head band tight, making sure it would stay in place. He gently ran his fingers across the metal front, checking to see if it was straight before he moved on to his shirt. Naturally, he had on his normal black t-shirt that hugged his muscles. He made sure that it was tucked neatly into the waistband of his black pants that matched the equally black shoes he was wearing.

Gently, he ran his fingers through his sun kissed hair and turned to look at Kyuubi sitting on his bed "How do I look?" he asked, though he could clearly see the answer in her wide eyes.

The adorable fox blinked and shook her head "Um..." she mumbled and shook her head again "Handsome" she said softly as she looked him up and down "If only I was in human form" she spoke wistfully.

He chuckled as he reached past her and lifted up a white jacket with the edges looking as though it was burning with black flames. He pulled it on, but didn't zip it up, feeling that it didn't fit well with his look. He then gently tapped Kyuubi's jaw, making her close her mouth "You are going to let flies in"

The blond rubbed her head and grinned before he tied his pack around his waist and headed for the door "See you in a couple of weeks, I'll be sure to try and not get into much trouble" he waived to her and closed the bedroom door. A few seconds later, the main door shut firmly.

Now that the distraction that was the walking hunk of Naruto was gone, she was able to think clearly, and thinking clearly meant that she could worry. The nagging sense that something really bad was going to happen to him annoyed her. It was a C-ranked mission, the worse they were going to run into was a herd of wild squirrels.

Still, the worry stayed there, bugging and prodding her freak out nerve. She tried to make herself feel better by thinking of the fact that Sasune and Sakura were going to be with him. They were both very strong, attractive girls.

The fox blinked when she thought of the fact that they were attractive and sighed, placing her paws over her nose "Dammit" she mumbled. Now she had something else to worry about. Naruto was going to be sleeping in close proximity to those girls.

Unaware of his foxy companion's worries, Naruto Uzumaki was heading toward the front gate, ready to head out on his first important mission. He had been bugging Kakashi to get a higher ranking mission for almost two months and each and every time it was the same annoying answer. So finally, Naruto went over his head and went to the old man.

That didn't work either, neither his teacher nor his adoptive grandfather believed that he wasn't ready for a more responsible mission, no matter how many D-ranked missions he and his team completed.

Sasune and Sakura were the ones who finally got the mission. After all, they were stand up girls who'd never had problems with anyone. They both claimed that they were tired of the constant D-ranked missions as well and after a bit of work, they got what they wanted. This of course wasn't the mission, but happy kisses from Naruto.

The blond chuckled, he would have to thank them again when he had the chance. His smile grew when he saw his team standing just inside the open gate. He saw Sakura hop up and down a little when she saw him. She was about as emotional as Naruto was.

He could see that Sasune was also happy to see him, though she kept her emotions neatly in check out in public. Her armor was down when it was just with him and Sakura, but it was tightly kept when she was out with others. Naruto knew her well though, able to see even the smallest change in her demeanor.

The pink haired girl stepped up to him and he gently kissed her on the cheek "Well don't you look excited" he said grinning. She was practically vibrating with excitement.

She giggled "Of course, it is our first C-rank mission, I know it isn't a super big deal, but it is still pretty important" she stepped back and looked at him. Her cheeks turned red "Wow, you look good"

He smirked "I try my best" he looked over at the raven haired girl and saw her quickly look away, embarrassed to be caught staring. He grinned and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek "Both of you girls look very beautiful.

Kakashi decided to interrupt this before it got even more romantic and mushy "Alright you three, lets get a move on, Tazuna is already waiting for us" he nodded his head toward a cranky old man standing a few feet away. He was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals.

The man gave a growl and turned away from them, muttering about having to be taken care of by a bunch of kids. Of course, he knew he couldn't complain out right considering the fact that he'd lied a bit about who was after him to save some money. He could only suffer in silence and hope that he wasn't going to die.

The four behind him rolled their eyes and followed after him, knowing that they wouldn't get paid if something bad happened to him. Though the three younger members of the group were wondering if they could get away with beating the crap out of the man.

The days went by, making this the most boring mission ever. The most interesting thing they heard was the fact that Tazuna was from a small village and was a bridge builder. If they got him to the village safely, he could finish building the bridge so that they could get a large income for the village.

Naruto heard something odd in this story. If Tazuna was so important to his village, why was this only a C-ranked mission? There was more to this story than what was being told. He figured that Kakashi had already figured this out, though considering that he was a high ranking ninja, probably figured that he could take on any bandits that appeared.

Hell, Naruto was sure that the three of them could take down any enemies that appeared. His eyes flicked toward the puddle they were walking past. From the quick looks that Sasune and Sakura gave him, they noticed the oddness too.

It was a good thirty minutes before something happened, though the three genin were already in motion by the time it did. Sakura moved to guard Tazuna as he and Sasune jumped forward, grabbing the chained gauntlet before it struck Kakazhi.

Sasune gave a sharp tug, pulling the first nin toward them while Naruto stepped forward, slamming his fist into the man's face, knocking him back before the girl pulled him back into the blond's fist again. It wasn't until the fourth or fifth punch that the man passed out and they let him fall to the ground.

While the raven haired girl tied up their victim, Naruto looked over to Sakura and saw her with her foot pushing the second man into the ground after having tied him up as well. She smirked at him "You guys shouldn't play with your food" she laughed.

The blond grinned "Well this is the most exciting thing that's happened all day, we wanted to enjoy it" he helped tie the two men to a tree before checking them over for anything useful "These aren't bandits, that is for sure" he said tapping their forehead protectors. He looked at Tazuna "Still going to keep denying that there is more to this?"

Kakashi was proud of his students and a little amazed, seeing how well they'd dealt with these men. He was also impressed with Naruto's ability to figure out that Tazuna had been hiding something from them and looked at the old man as he began to explain that a powerful man ruled over their village and the bridge threatened him, so he was trying to kill Tazuna to prevent him from building the bridge.

Naruto sighed "So you lied because you didn't have enough money to pay for higher ranking ninja, not knowing that they would put you with three genin and only one high ranking ninja" he shook his head "You know, the Leaf isn't like many villages, we still would have helped you"

He looked at the two girls and grinned "We would have just billed you afterwards" he laughed and began to laugh harder when he saw the look on the man's face.

Even their white haired teacher chuckled and gently pushed his students forward along with the old man "Come on, lets get a move on, I want to get a little more distance put in before it gets dark"

A day later, they'd entered the country, but still had quite the ways to go before they reached the village. Tazuna explained that to stay under the radar, they would need to take a boat through the mist to stay hidden.

Naruto was quietly singing a song as they walked. Sasune was able to catch the words "Jungle life" once in a while but didn't bother to ask him about it. He was pretty focused, even though on the outside he just looked completely relaxed.

Suddenly, Kakashi shouted "Get down!" and they hit the ground as a large sword went spinning over their heads, striking a tree and embedding itself.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked as they all looked to where Naruto had been standing. Tazuna spoke up, pointing toward the man who was now standing on his sword. But that wasn't what was drawing their attention.

Naruto was standing under the man, like a reflection, on the bottom side of the sword. Zabuza looked down surprised that this kid had stolen his entrance "Bold kid, but boldness like that can get you killed" he moved and flipped away from the sword, grabbing it's hilt and pulling it free, aiming to dislodge the boy at the same time.

Instead of falling off or being thrown, Naruto exploded into smoke, obscuring his vision as he struck the grown in a ready position.

His eyes widened when he felt cold steel against his back and looked over his shoulder, seeing the boy holding a blood red blade and grinning "Don't underestimate me simply because I look weak" he removed the blade and jumped back, the sword melting away before he left the smoke.

When it was clear, Naruto was standing with his teammates again. Zabuza was bewildered "Why didn't you kill me just now?" he asked.

The blond grinned "I don't believe in back stabbing" he said "Some ninja may do it, but I am a ninja with honor"

His words struck Zabuza oddly, something that hadn't happened since he'd found Haku. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Geez kid, you put me in a bad position" he said "I was paid to take out the old man, but I guess I am going to have to go through you" he stabbed the sword into the ground "But I will fight you without my sword"

Kakashi stepped up, knowing that this man was going to be difficult. He could worry about the conversation between him and Naruto later. He reached up and pulled his headband away from his eye, showing off his Sharingan "I will be your opponent" he said and in a flash, they began to battle.

The blond boy looked at Sasune "Did you know he had that?" he asked her before she shook her head.

"I thought that my brother was the only one who had an active Sharingan" she said "To think that Kakashi had one as well"

Their pink haired teammate nodded "I guess that explains why he is called 'Copy-cat Kakashi'" she said "Though I want to know how he got it"

The other two nodded as they watched Kakashi just completely destroyed Zabuza. Naruto had read about Zabuza, a man called Demon of the Mist. Though he didn't seem like a completely bad guy. It was obvious that the man had his own code of honor.

He would have been a great ally if Kakashi wasn't about to kill him...at least that was what they thought before some young man in a mask appeared next to Zabuza after he'd thrown needles into the man's neck.

Then he began to explain that he was a hunter nin from the Mist and had been tracking down Zabuza for a long time and thanked them for weakening the man. Naruto found this young man odd. Why had he waited until Zabuza had been beaten? Why hadn't he taken him out when he first appeared?

Generally, all hunter nin needed was the head, but this guy was even gathering Zabuza's sword. Naruto didn't mention this though, even after the man had vanished. He figured that if it was obvious to him, then it was obvious to the whole group.

He trusted his two girls and their knowledge and if Kakashi, a high ranking, well respected ninja, didn't know obvious signs when they were right in front of him, well, then they had problems.

Deciding to push those thoughts away for now, Naruto began to turn and ask Kakashi about his eye. His question was cut short as the man fell forward. Fortunately, Sakura was close enough and was able to catch him and lower him to the ground and check him over.

She shook her head "His got chakra exhaustion" she said looking at Naruto "If he'd kept on fighting a little bit longer, he would have permanently damaged his body"

Naruto sighed "Just great" he said "When do you think he will be back to full fighting condition?" he asked.

She shook her head "I am not sure, could be a month, I am not a medic nin" she said.

Tazuna gave a light curse "Well, we can't do anything for him, lets get him to my village, we can at least make him a bit more comfortable while he recovers" with his help, they lifted the injured ninja and began to carry him.

A little while later, they were all on a boat with a rather plain looking rower. Naruto, for a second, thought that if this had been a story, the rower would be the type of character no one would ever see again.

It made him feel odd to think that way, like he might not be real. He shook his head and reached out of the boat to trail his fingers through the water. He got an idea and pushed a little Innocence into the water, feeling it take hold and mold the water.

Once he was done, he pulled his hand up, holding three shurikens in his fingers. But they weren't ice, it was more like he'd given the liquid a form.

He slowly let them fall back into the water and watched as the energies that were holding them in their forms, fell apart.

Grinning, he dipped his fingers back into the water and wondered what would happen if he infused the water with Dark Matter. He slowly let the energy seep through and into the water, though he quickly cut it off when he saw that a whirlpool had started to for.

It was amazing how dangerous the two powers were, each in their own way. They scared him as much as they amazed him.

Then it occurred to him, their 'Physical forms' were in the same cage that Kyuubi had been placed in. Did that mean that they were just as dangerous and powerful as the Demon Fox. He touched his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

Two powerful beings were coexisting inside of his body as well as the nearly infinite power of a demon. It was terrifying, simply because of the thought of what would happen if he lost control over all three at the same time? He would destroy everything in his wake.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the wood. Who's bright idea was it to let children be killing machines anyway? There were like two jobs someone could do in any village. One became either a ninja, or followed in their parent's footsteps.

Naruto had wanted to become a powerful ninja to make the people of the village accept him, still did, but there was more too it. As he gained friends and loves, he would need more and more power to protect them.

His eyes snapped open. There was something more important than becoming Hokage and if he needed to be a demon to keep everyone safe, he would be.

He blinked when he felt the boat hit the bank and the man rowing helped them get Kakashi off of the boat. Naruto rubbed his face as if he'd been asleep and smiled "Alright, almost there, lets head out"

Naruto and Sasune carried their teacher while Sakura guarded the leading Tazuna. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into any trouble on the way into the village. But thinking logically, Zabuza appeared to be the strongest of the enemies that they faced. If the man hadn't underestimated them, he might have been able to kill them.

It was a relief to see the village, though not that much. The village was depressing, almost no one was outside, and those that were outside had their heads down and moved quickly towards wherever they were going.

Tazuna led them to his house where they met his daughter, Tsunami and grandson, Inari. The boy's attitude ticked Naruto off. He was quiet and mopey.

But Tsunami was as pleasant as a mother could be, though Naruto saw that she could bring down the hammer if she needed to. Naruto knew he was stronger than her, but something about her scared the energy right out of him.

He'd wondered if his own mom had been like that. He sighed as they carried Kakashi upstairs to let him rest. Sakura offered to take care of him while he and Sasune went outside to train.

As they sparred, Naruto voiced his opinions on Sakura "So, she is obviously trying to become a medic nin" he said and Sasune gave him a small smile "You are thick headed if you are only noticing now" she said almost catching him in the face with a strong right kick.

The blond blinked "Oh, and you knew?" he said, aiming a punch to her stomach, which she deftly dodged.

"Of course, us girls don't keep anything from each other" her smile became a dirty grin "How come she got to grope you the last time you two made out?"

Naruto blushed and got hit in the cheek, sending him sprawling to the side "Sorry, she snuck that one up on me" he jumped up, shaking his head "How come she didn't tell me about it?" he caught her foot and tried to throw her off balance.

She preformed a cartwheel away from him, keeping her balance "She wanted it to be a surprise for you, to show that she is strong and can do things for herself"

He laughed "What do you mean? I have always thought she was strong, you two are the strongest women I know, and you can tell her that"

This time, it was she who blushed and was knocked back by a side kick to the stomach. She coughed and grinned at him "Nice one, using my own trick against me"

Naruto chuckled and helped her stand up, pulling her into his arms, holding her close. His lips found her's in a gentle but passion filled kiss. She simply moaned and seemed to melt into his embrace.

As they kissed, part of Naruto found it kind of funny that he could make her, a member of one of the greatest households in the village, weak in the knees and putty in his hands.

It was cute and made him love her all the more.

He broke the kiss when Tsunami called for them to come in for dinner and laughed, seeing Sasune's completely dazed expression "Come on beautiful, lets go inside and get us something to eat, then we can get a bath"

"Together?" she asked holding his arm as they walked back to the house.

He rolled his eyes "I let you bathe with me then I also have to let Sakura bathe with me and she's going to want to do it as the same time and I just don't feel like dealing with the both of you in the same tub"

She smirked "You just know that with both of us naked and rubbing against you would wear you down"

"Yep, and I am not going to let you or Sakura choose when I give in to you, I will pick the right time" he kissed her head as they walked in.

Tsunami looked at them and smiled "Well I didn't know that you two were together, I would have bet on Sakura"

Naruto blushed "Well...er..."

"He's dating both of us" Sakura said as she came down stairs and latched onto his other arm.

Tazuna, sitting at the table, leafing through the paper suddenly looked up at them "Lucky sum' bitch" he said before Tsunami threw a frying pan across the room and knocked him over.

She turned back and smiled at them "Well, I am glad you three are happy, and that is what matters"

The blond chuckled, his face still red as the three of them sat at the table. Tazuna was struggling to get up, rubbing the large bump that was forming on his head.

He turned to Sakura "So how is Kakashi doing?" he asked.

She smiled "Doing a lot better than he was before, he's awake and said he would join us soon" she giggled "He didn't want any help moving around and was stumbling as he tried to get up"

Sasune looked at them with some amusement "He's a bit stubborn isn't he? He would have made a great Uchiha"

Their boyfriend laughed "Stubbornness runs in your family?" he asked "Yeah, I could see that"

She hit him on the shoulder and smiled at Tsunami as the woman began to set food onto the table. It was only seconds before they could hear Kakashi coming downstairs, using a pair of crutches he'd found.

"Kami bless us, every one" Naruto said softly, causing the girls at his sides to snicker, trying to keep their cool as their sensei's eye flicked over to them before he sat down.

During their meal, Kakashi asked Tsunami about the state of the town. Believe it or not, that wasn't the normal way the villagers acted, though it had been that way for a while now.

A man named Gato, who was in charge of a large shipping shipping business, was trying to control the town and was succeeding. Controlling the town allowed Gato to control all of the ports. This gave him the freedom to transport illegal goods and drugs by water.

He took what he wanted from the village people and killed anyone who opposed him. Of course, all of his plans were going to be ruined if Tazuna could finish building the bridge to the mainland. This would bring in all sorts of trade and take money away from Gato.

Naruto was thinking that it was odd that the man didn't just take control of the bridge once it was done. Then he would have two trade routes instead of just the water.

To him, the man was an idiot on top of being cruel to those around him. Naruto would have liked to teach Gato a lesson, but their mission was to escort Tazuna back to the village and to protect him as he finished building the bridge.

He'd just have to hope that he'd get to deal with the man another day.

When Tsunami got to the part where her husband, Inari's step father, tried to fight against Gato and was killed for it, the boy had a fit, leaving the room in a huff.

Naruto had enough of this kid and stood up to follow him. Outside, he hit him over the head and began to tell him off, explaining his origins and the fact that nearly everyone in the village had hated him for the longest time and even some still did.

But now, he had people that depended on him. Sasune and Sakura, even Kakashi. He explained to the boy that even if he believed that he didn't have anything, he still had his mom and grandfather.

Of course, even after his great speech, the kid continued to sulk. Naruto tossed his hands up in exasperation and went back inside, heading upstairs to his temporary room.

Sakura and Sasune looked at each other and sighed as the two stood up and followed him. They found him shirtless and shoeless, beginning to take of his pants.

He looked at them and sighed "Sorry I blew up at the kid, he just gets on my nerves"

Sakura laughed "Like you got on everyone else's nerves before you became a ninja?" she asked softly as she walked over to the closet where she had stored both her's and Sasune's night clothes.

She closed the door and began to change. No matter how promiscuous they tried to be, both of them still got shy and nervous when it came to him seeing them naked. It was pretty funny really.

Of course, they'd already seen Naruto in his boxers so him pulling off his pants in front of them only barely fazed them.

Sasune watched him "So what happened to taking a bath?" she asked as she headed into the closet as Sakura came out in dull pink pajamas that made her look adorable and hug-able. She hopped onto his futon and watched him.

"I'll take one in the morning" he said looking at Sakura. He'd seen this coming. Throughout their entire trip, every time they stopped for the night, the two had tried to sleep with him. Kakashi had kept them from doing so, now he couldn't.

Sasune came out in black and red silk pajamas and gave a little pose for them before she sat across from Sakura, leaving a big open space between them. They both smiled innocently at him.

He sighed "Alright, alright" he said smiling "We can sleep together, but don't try anything or I won't let it happen again"

Both girls saluted him before patting the space between them. He shook his head, turning off the light, and climbed in between them. They pulled the blanket up and snuggled in close to him, both wrapping their arms around him, laying their heads against his shoulders.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. Though he expected that it would take longer for him. He agreed with Tazuna, he was pretty lucky. The blond had two beautiful girls who were sleeping with him.

The only bad thing was...how the hell was he supposed to sleep like this!?

Eventually, he did get to sleep, though after trying for several minutes to get comfortable and failing horribly. Every single time he moved, so did they. It was like they were water and no matter how he moved, they just followed along.

He'd finally ended up falling asleep with his hands dangerously close to their breasts. The next morning, they were no longer that dangerously close. No, they were smack dab on them.

"Na..ru..to" Sasune said softly into his ear as he slowly woke up, feeling Sakura's breath on his other ear.

He blinked, feeling soft objects against his palms and opened his eyes "Oh...did I steal your pillows or something?" he asked, not fully comprehending what was going on. He gave the two 'pillows' a squeeze, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from the two.

"No, and if you don't move your hands, there are going to be three less virgins in the world" Sakura said softly. Once he realized exactly what he was squeezing, he blushed deeply.

He was surprised that they sounded so confident and sultry, but upon looking at them the blond saw that the both of them were blushing, not able to look at him.

From what he could judge, they had woken up before him and practiced these lines. He smiled and kissed them both on the nose as he moved his hands "As much as I am tempted, and believe that I am very very tempted, I think we really should finish this mission first"

They sighed, both with relief and slight disappointment. They were obviously interested, but being the sweet girls that they were, being nervous was normal.

He chuckled as he stood up and stretched, thinking about them. Of course he wanted to do that with them, what guy didn't? But they were special girls, not just flings. He wanted to make it special for both of them...he just didn't know how.

Naruto needed more time to think about this "I am going to go take a bath, then you two can" he ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura nodded "After your bath, could you go out and get me some herbs to help Kakashi healing? I can leave you a list"

"Sure" he said smiling and turned to grab his clothes, finding his and theirs had been washed sometime as they slept "Looks like Tsunami washed our clothes for us, that was nice of her"

Sasune nodded "Yes, she is a good woman, you can see it in the way she cares for her family" she looked at Naruto "It would be rude of us to let any of them get hurt"

The blond smirked "Then we will be as polite as possible and protect them all" he picked up his clothes and headed for the bath.

The two girls giggled after he'd left "Really nice hands" Sasune said grinning, though her face had a bit of a blush to it.

The pink haired girl nodded and blushed as well "I woke up and he was squeezing me" she moaned a little "And he seemed to enjoy it, even if he didn't know what he was grabbing"

Her raven haired friend nodded "He was pretty excited himself" she was already planning on using that image in the bath later "Come on, lets get our stuff prepared before our turn for the bath"

Later on, Naruto was heading into the forests outside the village. Sakura definitely knew her stuff. The herbs she needed were to help in the regeneration and growth of muscles. It would help their grey haired teacher heal faster.

He soon found a large grotto, filled with the herb. It was a rather common plant in this area. He set the basket he'd been carrying down and got down onto his knees, beginning to pick the best herbs he could find. It wasn't that tough of a job and it gave him plenty of time to think.

Unfortunately, his thinking was interrupted as a young woman appeared. She looked nice enough, but he stayed on his guard. There was no telling how dangerous a normal looking person was.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you" she said softly.

He shook his head "No, it is fine, this place is big enough for two people" he smiled "Please, help yourself" he waved his hand forward.

She smiled and sat down, beginning to pick her own herbs. He watched her for a second before she smiled and leaned in close to him "It isn't polite to stare"

Naruto blushed "Sorry, I was just wondering who you were picking the herbs for"

"A friend of mine was hurt a little while ago and these can help him" she said bluntly as she sat back. Naruto was pretty surprised that she didn't mind telling him why she was out here.

He smiled "It is the same with me" he chuckled "It is always our friends and never us" he said.

She laughed "Always making us work for them hmm?"

The blond grinned "Yeah, but if they are important, I guess I don't mind" he said softly, thinking of Sakura who was at Tsunami's house taking care of Kakashi and Sasune who was keeping watch over Tazuna as he worked on the bridge.

"Yes, we must be useful to those we consider special, right?" the woman asked, looking up at him.

He blinked, looking at her "No" he said to her surprise "We must not be useful to them, we must be strong enough to keep them safe, but believe in their strength as well, because sometimes it is us who needs the saving"

"To help them stay strong, we must be strong ourselves" he smiled at her "Don't you think so?"

She actually looked pretty confused "I-I've never thought of it liked that before" she said softly as she started to stand up "I must be getting back, but thank you for the company"

He nodded "I should be thanking you, ma'am" he said.

The woman laughed "Oh, I seem to get that a lot, I am not a woman, I am a man" Naruto looked dumbstruck and nearly fell over.

She laughed again "Just kidding, I am a woman" she pulled open her kimono to show her breasts, which were rather small but large enough to be called breasts, topped with tiny pink nipples "See?"

This time Naruto did fall over, completely shocked that a woman would just do that. As she walked away, he sat up "Wait, I didn't get your name, I am Naruto"

The woman smirked as she looked over her shoulder "Boys, show 'em a little and they show a lot more interest in you" she said, causing him to blush "My name is Haku, see you around Naruto" she turned back and continued to leave.

The blond sighed and shook his head "It is like every woman I meet is crazy" he slowly stood up "I better get going back too, Sakura is going to want these...er...best not tell them about what happened here" he chuckled nervously.

The walk back to the house was as depressing as the walk away. The people still acted sad, tired, and oppressed. It really put a damper on his nice day.

Sakura met him at the door and took the herbs "Thanks Naruto" she said kissing him lightly "Mind helping me with Kakashi?"

He nodded and followed her upstairs to tend to their teacher. For the next couple weeks, it was like that every day. Sakura stayed and took care of Kakashi, training while he slept.

As she did that, he and Sasune took shifts to watch over Tazuna as he worked, the other training alone or with Sakura. Over all, it was a comfortable way to do things. Occasionally, they would get a bandit or someone trying to interrupt the bridge building, but those nuisances were taken care of rather quickly.

The day before the bridge was to be finished, Naruto, Sasune, and Sakura were all training together. Naruto was only half way paying attention as he dodged the attacks thrown at him. He was wondering how he was going to tell Sakura and Sasune about his powers and the Kyuubi. He supposed he would tell them after the end of the mission.

"Whoa!" he was snapped out of his thoughts as two fists barely grazed him as he leaned back. The two girls were grinning at him.

"We noticed that you weren't giving us your full attention" Sakura said standing back up and putting her hands on her hips.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, just thinking about the end of our mission, it is pretty close" there was no point in telling them the whole truth.

They nodded and Sasune grabbed his hand "Lets get something to eat, we need to make sure we have enough energy"

Naruto smiled and kissed her hand "Ah..I think I am going to go for a little walk, clear my head, but save me something to eat ok?"

The pink haired girl looked like she was about to say something but Sasune nodded, letting go of her hand and taking her into the house.

The blond boy sighed as he stretched a little and began to walk, exploring the town. It was getting late so everyone was already in their homes. He hoped that they were starting to brighten up with the near completion of the bridge.

If not, he would personally go to each of their houses and knock some sense into them. He'd noticed that even Inari was starting to cheer up.

His walking soon led him out of the village and he eventually found himself in the same clearing he'd met Haku. He sighed "I guess I should start some training of my own" he said softly as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the ground.

Standing still, he closed his eyes, slowly letting himself fall into a half trance. Slowly, he moved through his forms, practicing a fighting style he didn't use while around others. It wasn't really designed for fighting. It was a style meant to order his body and mind.

It made it easier to channel his chakra and to control the two energies within himself. Slowly, he brought his hands together in the final stance. The second his hands met, he let his chakra flow from his body, stirring the air into a small vortex around him.

With a simple move, he bit into his thumb and brought his hand up, striking down as his sword formed into his palm. With a pulse of chakra and Innocence, the vortex around him pressed outward with enough force to shake the leaves of the trees around him.

Then he began to move, flying into a flurry of attacks. As his hands moved, his feet took small steps, each time releasing Darkness in a physical form, changing his shadow into a weapon as it matched the movements of his sword.

Using Darkness in small increments was alright, especially if he didn't use it on his own body. He'd found that it was a bit addictive and if he used it for too long, he got a bit darker in attitude.

He suddenly stopped, driving his sword through a tree, all the way to the hilt. He slowly stepped back, leaving the sword to fade away as the connection to him was broken.

Once he was back in his starting point, he placed his hands together and began to focus his chakra "There" he said softly, feeling the power flow through him like hot fire. He felt it flow around him, across his skin. When he opened his eyes, everything was clear and very sharp.

The chakra was so dense, he could actually see it as it flowed around him. A tail of chakra had formed behind him. He grinned, he'd only practiced when he was around Kyuubi, but he thought he was doing well.

He looked down at his hands, seeing his fingers underneath the chakra claws. He flicked his hands out, the claws extending his reach as they stretched.

He slowly let the chakra die down, feeling it flowing back into his core. He sighed softly and stretched before yawning "Man, I am tired" he said softly and ran a hand through his hair as he picked up his jacket, walking back the way he came.

At the house, he barely ate, being so tired and having only enough time to get a bath before he was out like a light.

The next morning, he woke up feeling strange. First of all, it was quiet and secondly, there was no arms wrapped around him. He blinked, wondering where the girls were.

He shrugged, deciding that they must have let him sleep in. He grinned and shook his head as he began to dress, finding a small note from them, explaining that they'd left with Kakashi to see the bridge being finished.

Naruto was rubbing his face, trying to get the last of the sleep out of his head, when he heard a strange noise. He walked over to the window and opened it, looking around. Out on the street he could see Tsunami being manhandled by two thugs and Inari trying to stop them.

He frowned and stepped up, crossing his fingers and creating a clone before leaping from the window, bringing his heel down onto the first man's head, knocking him to the ground and preventing Inari from being killed. At the same time, his clone smacked into the man holding Tsunami.

"Geez, picking on a woman and a child" He said as his clone vanished in a puff of smoke. He cracked his knuckles as the two began to get up "Inari, take your mom back inside the house"

He turned and gave the boy a grin and a thumbs up "I'll beat the crap out of these guys"

The boy nodded and took his mom's hand, leading her back into the building as he watched Naruto create several clones and promptly beat the living daylights out of the two men.

After it was done, he explained to the blond that the two men were body guards of Gato who had been planning on using Tsunami as a way to get Tazuna to stop building the bridge.

Naruto gave a low curse "Alright, that means I need to get to the bridge as quickly as possible" he waved at them "See you both later" he took off running, eventually leaping up and onto the buildings, using them as springboards.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Sakura was keeping guard over Tazuna as Kakashi dealt with Zabuza. She wanted to help and was pretty confident of her abilities after training with Sasune and Naruto, but Kakashi wanted to make sure that there wasn't a third accomplice.

Sasune had jumped away to fight the boy called Haku and soon after that, Zabuza had used a mist attack that completely obscured their vision.

She could only guess at what was happening with her teacher and friend. She blinked when the mist around her moved in a small gust of wind. She then registered the sound of soft footsteps across the concrete. She smiled when she smelled the faint scent of ramen.

"Naruto" she said softly, looking after where she had heard him run.

Sasune was having her own troubles. Haku had put up ice mirrors and had been throwing senbons at her. At first it had been to demonstrate his power, but then it became increasingly more difficult. The attacks had started by piercing her extremities to slow her down.

Now the raven haired girl was doing all she could to keep her chest and face protected.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** the shout came from next to her as a thousand Naruto's appeared, surrounding them and instantly being destroyed. But they did their jobs of stopping the needles, if only for a moment.

Sasune looked up at Naruto and smiled a little weakly "Took you long enough to show up" she said.

He smiled back at her "Hello talking porcupine, I am looking for Sasune, have you seen her" he laughed when she hit him on the shoulder "Alright, tell me what is going on"

"Well, this boy seems to be able to jump from one Ice Mirror to the next in the blink of an eye" she rolled her eyes "It is annoying as hell because the mirrors are very resilient, at least that is what I can tell from the attacks that weren't knocked away"

Naruto whistled "Sounds bad" he said "This guy is a bit of an asshole, attacking a beautiful girl" he scratched his head "Well, I can keep creating clones to keep us safe, at least long enough for us to think of a plan" he brought his hands together and created more clones.

Of course, Haku is a smart person, once she had seen what Naruto could do, she quickly changed her style of fighting. Now, when she threw her senbon, she threw a second one a little behind the first.

The blond flinched when a needle went through his right hand and another went through his thigh. He cursed as he pulled them out.

"Keep going Naruto, I think I have an idea" Sasune said "But I am not sure how well it will work"

He nodded and got back into position. He trusted her, even if all she did was stand there and stare as he and his clones were pelted with needles.

After about ten more groups of clones, Sasune suddenly moved forward as he created more, her hands flying through seals before she created a fireball above her.

She frowned after the ball was gone "Missed" she said softly and looked at Naruto "I almost got him"

The blond looked around "How did you-" he started, pausing after he saw her eyes "Sasune, your eyes look weird" he walked up to her, touching her face.

She smirked "I know, I can feel the chakra flowing through them, I finally got my Sharingan" she laughed and hugged him "This is great!" then her eyes widened before she spun them, pulling him out of the way. She gasped and slumped into his arms.

"Sasune?" he asked before seeing the needles sticking out of her back. He quickly pulled them out and laid her down, checking her over. Her eyes had returned to normal and were staring up at him, though they were starting to droop.

He gently slapped her cheeks "Come on, stay awake" he said softly kissing her lips gently "You can't die...I..lo-" he stopped when Sasune placed her hand on his cheek and smiled a little

"I love you too Naruto" she said softly before her eyes slid shut and her breathing stopped.

"Sasune!" he said placing his head to her chest. Her heart had stopped too. He could feel the tears start to flow free, falling onto her pale face. Mixing with the sadness was a deep rage at the one who'd killed his love. He didn't even try to stop it, just let it flow free from his core.

Haku was watching from her hidden space in one of the mirrors. From this angle, she could see the mist around Naruto starting to swirl around him and the girl she had just killed. The masked woman couldn't imagine the pain the girl had gone through.

The needles had been meant for Naruto, aimed to kill him instantly. But Sasune had gotten in the way, striking her in vital points, but not in a way that would kill her quickly.

She blinked, noticing that the air had suddenly gotten a lot warmer and was it tinted...red? The mist continued to swirl, growing above the boy until it took on the form of a large fox which then roared at her, causing her to flinch.

Her eyes widened as she saw her ice mirrors crack a little from the pressure of his chakra. Her eyes were drawn under the boy where his shadow had grown and split into two separate shadows. One had pure white eyes and the other had blood red ones.

Both were smiling wide.

Among the red energy, black smoke began to flow free from Naruto's body, wrapping around him and Sasune as he stood up. His skin had turned dark gray, black star like images dotting across his forehead. His eyes were almost slits, blazing red. The whisker marks on his face had expanded and looked almost savage.

His blond hair slowly darkened until it was as black as his shadows and hung down over his face. It wasn't anger she saw on his face, no, it was completely blank. It scared her because it was clear he was angry, it flowed through the two energies he was giving off, permeating the air.

She needed to end this quickly. She spun her senbon and threw them towards Naruto, aiming to pierce his heart. They didn't make it.

Naruto didn't even move as the needles stopped inches in front of his chest. He slowly raised his left hand and flicked it, sending the senbon back to the mirror they'd come from.

She quickly leapt out of the mirror, only to find Naruto standing in front of her. She tried to move, but he was too fast, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the nearest mirror.

He cocked his fist back and slammed it into her masked face, sending her flying through the mirror, destroying it in the process. He didn't even leave her time to understand what had just happened. He appeared above her and slammed his foot into her stomach, sending her careening into the ground.

Naruto struck the ground next to her and reached into the hole, pulling her out by her long hair. He blinked, showing some emotion at her face as he quickly lost all the power he'd just had.

"I am sorry you had to find out who I am, I was hoping that we wouldn't be fighting each other" she smiled, coughing a little "You are cute and I didn't want to kill you, but I knew I had to"

He slowly let her go, watching her stagger away from him a bit "I am also sorry about that girl, I am sure you cared a lot about her"

"And I care a lot about him too" Sasune said as she appeared behind Haku. One large wing spread out from behind her, as dark as her hair, which looked wild and unkempt.

Her eyes were bright yellow and her complexion was equal to Naruto's a few minutes ago, with the same dark star marks across her forehead "Go help Kakashi" she said looking at Naruto "I won't kill this person, I just want to have a talk with her"

Naruto didn't quite understand what was going on but nodded. He knew why she wanted him to go help Kakashi. In his little episode, he'd felt the energy of a large gathering of people. He was even able to tell that they had a lot of weapons.

He turned and began to run towards Kakashi and Zabuza. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop Kakashi from killing the man without a little help. A burst of fox chakra allowed him to move twice as fast, allowing him to appear between the two, catching Kakashi's hand a second before it pierced the other man's chest.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" he asked "I could have run you through!"

Naruto looked toward the end of the bridge. Now that the mist was starting to clear up, they could see the row of people standing there "We have bigger problems" he looked at Zabuza "Looks like your employer wanted to give you your payment in full"

Zabuza turned his neck far enough to look towards the people "That lying piece of shit" he said before using a few choice curses as he turned back to Kakashi "Call your dogs off, it seems we have a mutual enemy now"

Looking at Naruto one last time, he nodded to his dogs, watching as they released their grip on the other man "It seems we do"

"You two can work on a plan, I need to go talk to Sakura" the two nodded as they watched him run off.

Zabuza looked at the white haired man "You've got one hell of a student Copy-cat" he said "I saw the two girls hanging off of him as well...he touches Haku and I'll kill him"

Kakashi chuckled "From what I've heard, the two are actually the ones who started the who- hold on, Haku's a girl?"

The man nodded "I make her hide it to keep her safe" he grinned "So what are we going to do with this group? I could take them on all by myself, though I suppose I don't mind the help"

"Not sure how much help I'd be anyway, I was close to my limit during our fight" Kakashi said "But if we survive this, I'll see if I can get the Hokage to accept you into the village, under supervision of course"

Zabuza nodded "If we survive this, I might take you up on that, for Haku if nothing else, girl needs a place to call home"

Meanwhile, Sakura was talking to Naruto as he explained what was going on. She checked him over for any wounds before asking about Sasune.

"She's taking care of Haku" he said "Actually, would you mind checking on her? She said she wouldn't kill her"

She nodded "I suppose I could..wait, her?"

"Oh yeah, Haku's a girl pretending to be a guy" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Giving him a small glare, she asked "How did you figure this out?"

He blushed, remembering just how he found out Haku was a girl "Uh..um" he said "I'll tell you later, got to get back to Kakashi and Zabuza" he turned and ran off before she could pressure him about it.

She shook her head and took Tazuna's hand, leading him toward the place Naruto had pointed out. She found Sasune sitting next to Haku, who was laying flat on her back.

Naruto had told her that Sasune might look weird but, other than looking disheveled, the black haired girl looked perfectly fine to her.

Sasune looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled, standing up and walking over to Sakura, giving her a hug "Hey, what is up? Naruto doing ok?"

She nodded "Yeah, he's fine, he asked me to check on you actually" she smiled "So what's the deal with the girl?"

The raven haired girl smirked "Just been chatting with her, learned that Naruto's seen her boobs"

Sakura blinked "What?" she asked quietly.

Then, Sasune began to explain.

Back with the three guys, Kakashi was telling Naruto their plan. They were too tired to take on all of them, but they were going to do their best to beat as many as they could.

A few seconds later, they heard noises behind them. Apparently, the entire village had shown up, lead by none other than Inari.

Naruto smiled "Well, looks like he pulled through for us" he said "So even if we don't make it, we can take out enough of them to give them a fighting chance" he brought his fingers together and created several clones.

The fight wasn't as hard as they'd assumed. Most of the people couldn't even stand up to Zabuza alone. With Kakashi and Naruto, they had no chance. It was pathetic how weak they were.

After the battle, Naruto was being hounded by his two girlfriends in his room as Haku and the two older men were recovering "She just opened up her kimono" he was saying "Completely caught me off guard"

Sasune nodded "We understand that" she looked at Sakura before they both looked back to Naruto and raised their shirts up at the same time "What we want to know is who is better? Sakura, Me, or Haku?"

He spluttered and fell over, blood running from his nose.

"Lucky bastard" Tazuna said as he walked past the closed door before a frying pan knocked him over the head.

The next day, Naruto and his friends were walking away from the bridge after saying goodbye to Tazuna and his family. Naruto was feeling pretty proud after hearing that the bridge had been named after him and was strutting a little in front of everyone while they walked.

Kakashi and Zabuza were talking about what was going to happen to him and Haku when they reached Konoha. Zabuza was going to have to deal with a lot of problems. He was going to have to do a lot of paper work to make them a full citizen of the village.

Haku was making quick friends with the two girls. After apologizing to Sasune for killing her and trying to kill Naruto, which Sasune took pretty well considering Naruto had beaten the shit out of her.

Sasune had her own thoughts. She planned on asking Naruto about what had happened to her on the bridge once they got back to the village. She could still feel the power flowing through her and it both excited and frightened her.

She sighed and smiled, falling back into the conversation with the other two.

Then Haku asked a strange question.

"So you both are dating Naruto?" she asked receiving a nod from the both of them.

Naruto's ear's perked at this question, wondering what she had to say about it.

"Room for one more?"

Oh crap.


	7. Naruto's Gifts

**Heaven and Hell's Gifts**

**Chapter Seven**

**Naruto's Gifts**

Naruto and Sasune were standing in the clearing that was their training grounds. Sasune looked a little embarrassed as her blond boyfriend was staring at her intently. He seemed to be examining her.

"Alright, show me" he said calmly as he continued to examine her.

Her face reddened even more as she slowly pulled off her shirt. Despite the advances of the three women in Naruto's life, they were actually pretty embarrassed to actually remove their clothes in front of him.

Luckily for her, her chest was covered as she turned around, showing him her back. She gasped lightly as he ran his fingers along her spine before stopping at her shoulder blades. Resting just under the right shoulder blade was a single black winged tattoo. It was small, only about an inch or two long.

Gently touching it, Naruto was surprised to feel the nonexistent feathers. The tattoo seemed to shift under his touch. It was unusual, he felt the same energy that was deep inside of himself.

He didn't completely understand the two forces that rested in the Kyuubi's old seal, but he knew that they were immensely powerful. Innocence and Dark Matter he remembered their names. He sighed "I suppose this is what Sakura said might happen" he chuckled "She is pretty smart"

On the way back from the the Land of Waves, Naruto had decided to come clean with the girls. After all, they weren't going to let him get by without some sort of explanation. So he told them everything, about the Kyuubi that had originally been sealed within him and his foray through the Yin/Yang seal into the other world.

He told them about his training and the two forces within himself. He even showed them examples, such as his blood sword and even the fox's paw that he'd shown Kyu before.

At first, they didn't know what to say. Haku had already seen an example of his powers when he'd smashed her face in and Sasune even had a first had experience with his Dark Matter energy, though she couldn't reproduce the effect.

Sakura was mildly upset that he hadn't mentioned this before and he did agree with her. It was knowledge that the people most important to him should have known, but he'd thought that them not knowing would keep them safe. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Had it not been for the fox's regenerative powers, Sasune would have died from Haku's attack. In fact, he'd assumed she had which is why he'd completely lost it.

Haku was quick to point out that she'd been aiming for non vital points on their bodies and if Sasune hadn't tried to save him from her attack, she would have easily incapacitated the both of them and that would have been the end of their battle.

Then began a small fight between the two girls over who would have won the battle had no one been accidentally nearly killed. Naruto was happy to let them fight as it drew the attention away from him. Sakura wasn't going to let him get away with that though and drew him away from the other girls.

"Naruto" she said "You have to keep an eye on Sasune, you yourself said that you don't know much about these beings inside of you, what if that power did something strange to her?"

He chuckled "Well, it hasn't done anything to me yet" though he didn't mention his darker tendencies, like when he'd dealt with Mizuki or his original treatment of Kakashi. Having the purest essence of Light and Darkness inside of him was bound to have a change he supposed "Alright, I'll watch out for her, but it isn't like she is going to abandon us to run off in search of more power, that would be horribly irresponsible"

The pink haired girl giggled "Yeah, she can be a bit irresponsible, but that would be down right stupid" she said smiling before nodding "Alright, I trust you Naruto, it is just...Sasune is like a sister to me, and I am sure Haku will be too, and I don't want anything to happen to either of them" she wrapped her arms around him "Not to you either"

He smiled and hugged her back "Sakura, I would gladly die myself if it meant keeping you all safe, of course I would go out fighting first" he chuckled "But, as long as you are safe then I will do all in my power to keep all of you safe as well as keeping myself alive"

She smirked and pulled him into a kiss "Don't get so cocky" she said "You may be the strongest of us for now, but we'll get stronger and soon we'll be the ones protecting you"

"Hopefully" he snickered "I don't want to be doing all the work" he said before they'd been attacked by the other two, both jealous that Sakura was taking all his time.

He'd talked to Sasune about dealing with it when they got back to the village, and when they had, she brought to his attention a strange thing on her back, leading to the situation they were in now. He sighed and stepped back "Alright, give me a second and I'll figure out what to do about it" he said before sitting down and pulling himself into a meditative state.

Pulling her shirt back on, she frowned "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"When Kyu was still sealed inside of me, I was able to speak face to face with her by meditating and entering the seal room inside of myself" he chuckled "It is an unusual process, kind of like falling asleep and being awake at the same time"

She sat down in front of him "What is it like?" she asked softly.

"A bit like a sewer actually, I think it originally reflected what was my unhappiness at not being accepted by the village and Kyu's unhappiness at being sealed inside someone" he shook his head "I think I can change it one day, once I figure out how"

Gently, Sasune took his hand and smiled a little "Alright, do your thing while we have the time"

The blond boy nodded and shut his eyes. After a few seconds, his breathing slowly settled until she was sure he was asleep, or at least in that middle ground he'd been talking about.

Personally, she liked the power, at least when she'd been able to use it. She'd never felt so powerful. But more than that, it was a piece of Naruto lying within her, like part of his soul was now part of hers. It was a bit of a romantic notion, but that was what it felt like. It was because of that feeling that she didn't want him to take it away.

She idly wondered if she would be this way when she was carrying his child...and that thought made her blush brightly. Obviously, they would at some point have children, both of their clans were guaranteed extinction if they didn't, but it was still an embarrassing thought. Then she began to think about Sakura and Haku. Haku shared hers and Naruto's lack of family and clan members, and her Ice Kekkei Genkai was a useful ability. It'd be a shame to let it die off. Sakura though, had parents who could have more children.

Sasune suddenly realized that she was thinking like her father used to, about who would be useful in a family and who wouldn't. She couldn't think that way about the other girls. She did care about them and would happily help raise their children, just as she was sure they would hers.

Sighing, she gently squeezed Naruto's hands "Well, best not to think about getting pregnant just yet, I'd like to enjoy my ninja career for a little while" she giggled.

Inside of Naruto's mind, he was talking to the essence of Dark Matter. Once he'd entered, he'd immediately noticed that the other cage was empty. His surprise was evident enough that the other one decided to speak up.

**"She's resting" **he said waving a shadowy hand towards his roommate's area **"After that particularly violent outburst from you, we both took a hit to our energies" **there was a sigh **"Wish I could rest, but one of us is forced to be active if the other isn't, normally we'd both be in a never ending battle, but...well you know" **he waved his hands around at the cage he was in.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "I didn't know that you even slept, I just assumed that you were always going"

**"It isn't unusual that to living beings sleep" **the creature said before shaking his head **"But you aren't here to chat about whether or not energy beings have human like cycles of sleep, you are here to talk about that girl you are fond of, and no, you can't remove the energy inside of her"**

"Just like that? No way to get rid of it?" Naruto asked.

**"Not unless you wanted to kill her, and then that would just serve to turn her into a monster, right now, she has a more concentrated form of my power, though it seems to be inactive" **the glowing red eyes stared at Naruto **"I would recommend changing that soon or you'll find yourself down one woman"**

A deep growl left Naruto's throat at that "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

He chuckled softly **"My power is violent and constantly doing something, normally it would break down the human body and turn it into a walking monster, meant to kill humans, but since that energy came from you, my current host, your woman is free from that fate"**

**"Unfortunately, that energy is meant to be used and right now, it is just building up, waiting to burst forward" **

Naruto's eyes widened before he frowned "Alright, tell me how I can keep it from killing her"

**"Simply reactivate it. That little burst back on that bridge was simply the power being born. Now it needs to be activated again. Once it has been, she will expel any extra energy on a regular basis" **he brought a dark hand up to his forehead **"The ashen dark look and the stars, that is both a sign of my power and the necessary form to expel excess energy in the form of protection. The human body is weak, my energy keeps it from being torn apart from powerful attacks"**

The blond was actually surprised that there was still so much more that he didn't understand about them. He could utilize their abilities, but he had a feeling that it was a very basic understanding. Should he want to, it was possible that he could learn a vast more from both sides. But for now, he needed to know how to save Sasune.

"How do I do it?" he asked "How do I reactivate the energy inside of her?"

**"Simply use your own powers and tell it to awaken, the power inside of her will respond to yours and awaken" **he chuckled **"Should be interesting, I've never had something like this happen, normally it is the desire to bring back the dead or revenge that brings my power forth, but she was given this power from anger and love"**

Naruto turned and began to walk out, ignoring the energy being "Hopefully this works and keeps her safe" he said softly and slowly opened his eyes, finding Sasune sitting with her head in his lap. He smiled and gently stroked her soft hair. Feeling his touch, she sat up and looked at him.

"What is the news?" she asked "Good I hope?"

Her boyfriend chuckled "Yeah, I've got some good news" he said "I can't remove the power, but I can make it work again so you can use it, if you are going to have it, you might as well get some use out of it"

She smiled, betraying her happiness at the news "What do I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, just sit there and let me do all the work" he said softly and gently placed his hand just above her breasts. His face turned slightly red as he closed his eyes and focused, drawing on the darker energy within him. With a sudden jerk, his eyes snapped open revealing that they'd changed into a steady yellow color. Slowly, his skin darkened into an ashen gray, star-like patterns forming on his forehead. His hair slowly drooped down in front of his eyes and slowly blackened.

With a gasp, Sasune sat up fully, her own eyes changing to match his, her skin and forehead changing to reflect his own. From her back, a large black wing shot out from under her shirt, tearing the clothing at the same time. The wing flicked out once before folding back and resting against her body, though it was still very visible.

"Wow" she said softly, her yellow eyes meeting his "That felt amazing, like this surge of electricity running through me"

Naruto chuckled "Yeah, I felt it too" he said before touching her face "Such an interesting change" he looked at her eyes.

"I could say the same for you, you look pretty interesting with black hair, though I do prefer your much brighter blond" she chuckled and flicked his bangs. With surprise he reached up to touch his hair. He'd never noticed this before, it must have been recently as he'd never used a lot of the power. Maybe what he'd used at the bridge had caused some sort of reaction in his body.

He slowly stood up "This power affects the physical body, making us tougher and stronger" he flexed his fingers "It also makes us more prone to violence" he walked over to a tree and pulled his hand back and slammed his fist into the trunk. There was a slight pause before the tree was crushed inward.

"Wow" Sasune said softly as she walked over to examine the partially destroyed tree "Did you use any chakra to do this?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, besides, I doubt either of us has the control that would be suited to doing something like this without this power" he walked behind her and gently brushed his fingers across her wing "It is strange that you've only got one wing, I doubt you could fly with it"

The young woman shook her head "I don't think I'm meant to" she said thoughtfully before slowly beginning to move it "It is really heavy, I have a hard time moving it all, maybe with some practice I'll get used to it"

Naruto suddenly had a thought "Try wrapping it around yourself" he said.

She raised an eyebrow but did as he said. Slowly the wing surrounded her body, when it had completely surrounded her, it changed. The feathers became a tighter, almost solid mass. Inside, Sasune looked around and with surprise realized that she could still see beyond the wing. It wasn't clear though, like shadowy shapes flickering as they stood still.

When she looked towards Naruto she gasped. The figure she saw was completely solid, split down the middle by pure light and absolute darkness. Behind him stood a dark red fox, nine beautiful flowing tails behind it. Its eyes were closed, the head resting just above Naruto's. Then she heard Naruto's voice.

"Alright, brace yourself, I am going to hit this thing as hard as I can" involuntarily, the wings tightened. She trusted Naruto but her body automatically prepared for the strike. She was a ninja, being prepared for battle was hard coded into her.

Outside of the wing Naruto cracked his knuckles before pulling back. With a powerful shout he slammed his fist into the solid wing. A shock wave emanated from the impact, pushing trees away from them and stripping bare the ground in the immediate vicinity. Even his own hair was forced back from the air. He laughed as Sasune slowly unfolded the wing, looking at him curiously.

"This wing of yours, it acts like a perfect shield, not only protecting you but redirecting the energy of attacks" he said chuckling "Incredible, if you could learn how to control it, you could even turn it into a very useful weapon"

Sasune smiled at him "You think?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Absolutely, it could be as useful as any of our Ninjutsu, possibly even more so" he closed his eyes and slowly focused. His hair returned to it's original blond and his skin returned to it's natural color before he stretched "Oh man, I didn't realize what a drain on my system that is"

She followed his suit, copying his stance and slowly relaxing. It was harder than she realized, putting the power that coursed through her body away. But eventually she managed to find a resting place for it as her skin returned to it's soft white and the wing slowly shrunk down into nothing but a simple wing shaped tattoo. She then promptly sunk to her knees with a loud sigh.

"Oh my god I am exhausted!" she said flopping onto her back.

Naruto chuckled and stood over her "I told you" he said grinning "I'm sure you'll get used to it" he was thankful for the increased stamina that being the Kyuubi's host provided him.

Speaking of which..."I haven't introduced you to _'her'_ yet have I?" he asked.

The raven haired girl raised an eyebrow "Who do you mean?"

"The Fox" he said softly "We've been home for some time and yet I haven't introduced you to Kyu"

He actually thought that he could see her pale slightly when he mentioned that "She's the one that destroyed a major portion of the village before we were born right?" she asked softly.

Naruto shook his head "That wasn't her fault, I told you that before" he said "She was...manipulated" he didn't think it was best to tell Sasune that it'd been a Sharingan user that had used his eyes to control Kyu and attack the village.

"Besides, she was sealed into me that same day" a long time ago, he would have never done this for fear of possibly further ostracization, but now, things had changed "If it is her fault for attacking the village, then it is my fault too" he and Kyu had originally shared the same body and were still connected through their Chakra.

Sasune could see that the Kyuubi meant a lot to him. It was the same look she'd seen when he looked at or talked about the other girls. It was the same look that he had when talking to her. It was love and adoration. She smiled and reached out, taking his hand and pulling herself up "Alright Naruto, I'll meet her" she grinned "I bet she's got some good stories about you"

"What have I gotten myself into?" he asked as she pulled him away from the training area and towards his apartment.

"Where are Haku and Sakura anyway?" he asked as they walked.

Sasune looked thoughtful "Well...Haku is with Kakashi and Zabuza, still working on becoming citizens and official Ninja for Konoha, I've heard it is a pretty rough process, they have to be completely trusted before they are given any form of rank"

"Haku will probably be made a Genin like the rest of us even though she is much stronger than we are" she chuckled though Naruto could see that it annoyed her a bit "As for Sakura she said she was going to be training for a while"

Looking at him she frowned "She said that she didn't like feeling useless during our battle with Haku and Zabuza" she interrupted Naruto before he could speak "and yes she knows guarding Tazuna was a big responsibility, but she feels like we wouldn't have gotten as hurt had she been able to fight alongside us"

She sighed "We all know she is the weakest among us, even though she the most capable one out of us all" she chuckled "She's pretty determined to live up to our expectations Naruto"

Naruto nodded "I know, she's the only one of us who hasn't had a difficult life" he said "You, Haku, and I have all lost family and have had to fight to stay alive, while she's lived with non-ninja family"

"Which I think is a testament to her strength" Sasune said "She's always been at least a single step behind us which is pretty impressive given that I was trained by my family at a young age, Haku was trained by Zabuza most of hers, and you've been able to use the entire village as your training ground" she was pointing out the times he'd painted the Monument and easily evaded the ninja that were sent to catch him.

He chuckled "Sakura is pretty amazing and if she wants to get stronger, there is no reason to stop her" he had a thought "Though lets try to make sure she doesn't hurt herself too bad" she could go overboard when she was serious about something.

They stopped at his apartment "Give me a second" Naruto said softly as he jumped up to the upper balcony.

"Why are you going up that way?" Sasune asked curiously "Especially since the front door is unlocked" she giggled opening the door.

The blond made a face "Ahh...well...Kyu can be...difficult" he said softly "She isn't a people person, even I had a hard time dealing with her when I first met her"

"How difficult?" the Uchiha wondered "Like destroy a whole village difficult?"

He rolled his eyes "No, more like she is afraid of something" Naruto said "I think it has something to do with how she was first sealed away, some sort of trust issues towards humans" he shook his head "Due to this, she's pushed away almost every one of her hosts, making them believe she is a monster to prevent any interaction"

There was a sadness in his eyes, as if Kyu was still hiding some things from him. Sasune guessed that certain habits were hard to break, even with someone you cared for deeply.

She nodded at him "Alright, some people have things they can't talk about, this applies to even super powerful demons in small furry bodies"

He smiled "Thanks for understanding" he said before turning and walking into the apartment.

Sasune sighed "Having such a popular boyfriend is so troublesome, I even have to compete with a demon" she ran a hand through her hair "I am so glad he can make a nearly infinite amount of clones"

Inside of his apartment, Naruto found Kyu sitting in a chair. She didn't look happy "Naruto" she said softly "I can smell the girl downstairs, now I've said I don't mind that you'll be having other mates, it is common among foxes for the male to take on multiple mates" she sighed "But I don't like being surprised and forced into meeting your other mates"

He sighed and picked her up, sitting down and setting her in his lap "Listen, this isn't the most comfortable arrangement for anyone" he said softly "Until I can create a clone that won't explode with the lightest hit, it'll be difficult to make you all happy equally, you and the other girls love being particularly rough" he rolled up his sleeve and pointed to the bite marks in his skin.

"They are love bites, all foxes do it" Kyu said looking away, clearly embarrassed "Besides, you can't blame us for wanting to have more of you, the more girls you bring into the fold, the less of you we'll have and the harder holding your attention will be"

Naruto shook his head "I just need a bit more time, making long lasting clones isn't something that can be done overnight you know" he chuckled "Especially with the things you all want to do overnight"

She flicked her tail into his face "Oh please, like you aren't interested as well" she said hopping down and licking one of her paws "Alright, invite the girl in, I'll meet her" she sniffed slightly "I'll try to be sensible towards the Uchiha, no matter my feelings towards her clan, she is important to you and if she is important to you...I'll tolerate her"

He chuckled and stood up, kneeling down to scratch behind her ears "Thank you Kyu" he said softly before he headed out of the door to go get Sasune.

Kyu sighed "Of all the people to be compatible with Naruto, it had to be an Uchiha" she shook her head and climbed up into her seat again "No matter where I am, those eyes are going to be right behind me"

Her ears flicked as she listened to Naruto and Sasune climb up the stairs. The second Sasune came around the corner, the young Uchiha lost any composure she'd been trying to muster up. It wasn't fear that filled her eyes at the sight of the fox, it was pure happiness "Oh my god, you did not explain that she was this adorable!"

The next thing Kyu knew, she was enveloped in a pair of arms and being gently stroked. To even more surprise, she was enjoying it.

Naruto was equally surprised, he would have never guessed that Sasune could be so girly. The raven haired girl wasn't normally girly, even when they were fooling around she still liked to take charge. It was nice to see that she could be so light.

He was also happy to see that Kyu was enjoying herself. He wasn't sure things were going to go well between them. He was going to be with these girls for the rest of his life, he needed them all to like each other. Whether or not they were competitive was a different thing all together.

Sasune giggled "Oh man, Sakura and Haku are going to love this" she said while she scratched behind Kyu's ears.

Kyu gave her a dirty look underneath the obvious pleasure at the scratching "I am neither a pet or a stuffed animal for your enjoyment" she said "I am one of Naruto's mates, just as much as you are"

The dark haired girl's eyes snapped to Naruto "What have you been doing with an animal?" she asked. It was partial teasing partial seriousness.

Naruto looked at her "Nothing, I swear" he said waving his hands.

"Not from my lack of trying though" Kyu said "But Naruto has stated quite firmly that he isn't attracted to furry little creatures" she flicked Sasune with her tail and jumped out of her arms "So I am stuck waiting until he can give me a permanent human body" she looked towards Sasune "When that happens, I will be taking him to bed"

The other girl blinked before turning red and looking away.

Kyu rolled her eyes "Naruto, she still blushes when even the topic of sex comes into conversation, how do you expect to learn anything useful with such inexperienced women"

The blond boy rolled his eyes "Like you know anything more than she does" he said chuckling "You've already told me that you are a virgin"

The small fox looked away from him, embarrassed, ignoring the smile that graced Sasune's blushing face "Before you, all of my hosts were women, each who knew some things about men and certainly enjoyed their company" she said softly "I've learned some things from being in their bodies"

It was Naruto's turn to blush "Listen, I'm going to figure out my clone problem" he said softly "Then I'll handle all of you at the same time" his face turned redder before he headed off to fix himself some ramen, to get his mind off of them.

Sasune giggled "Isn't he cute?" she asked sitting down.

"Absolutely adorable" Kyu said smirking as she looked towards the other girl "Naruto, make us some too, we are going to have a lot to talk about, mostly you"

"Aww man" Naruto mumbled. Kyu knew some of the most embarrassing things about him, things he would rather not have known. He'd done some stupid things while training in the other world, like nearly cutting his own arm off or accidentally burning both his hair and eyebrows off during a particularly powerful jutsu.

This was going to be a long afternoon, especially when Sakura and Haku would be showing up later. Four girls, all talking about him. He'd take fighting the entire village over dealing with them making fun of him for a night.

But he still wouldn't trade them for anything, they were certainly his gifts, no matter how troublesome they could be.

* * *

><p>The title made you think it was about the Dark Matter abilities he'd given to Sasune, instead it was about the girls being important to Naruto. I am slowly updating my stories. Sorry it is taking so long. I wanted this chapter to be somewhat relaxing. After all, not every chapter needs tons of battle in it<p>

Yes, each of his girls will acquire either a Dark Matter ability or a Innocence ability. As a little spoiler Sakura will be getting an Innocence Ability. I haven't decided with Haku, I know she is going to get an ability, I just don't know what I want her to have.


End file.
